Boules de poils
by Mitsumichi
Summary: Draco est un loup garou dominé. Un jour il se voit obligé d'aller vivre dans une autre meute ou il revoit Harry Potter, son ennemi d'enfance. Seulement il semblerait que tout les deux aient bien changé durant ces années et le résultat est plutôt explosif!
1. Annonce étonnante

**Titre: Boules de poils**

**Chapitre 1: Annonce étonnante**

**Auteur: Mitsumichi**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la prpoprité de J.K. Rowling (Elle en a de la chance )**

**Note: Bonjours à tous! Voilà je publie ma première fanfic sur ce site! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Etant donné que mes chapitres sont relativement petits je compte en publier un par semaine si j'arrive à tenir le rythme!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Le blond se précipita dans les couloirs du lycée, fuyant une menace invisible. Bientôt des flots excités d'élèves se joignirent à lui, les cris et bousculades étaient nombreux et Draco accéléra le pas. Il n'aimait pas vraiment se mêler à cette masse d'humains, avec tout ce bruit et toutes ces odeurs, ses sens développés de lycanthrope s'affolaient. Il sortit enfin du bâtiment et respira l'air frais avec soulagement. Il patienta quelques instants devant le bâtiment avant de voir arriver Blaise, son meilleur ami. Celui-ci lui offrit un grand sourire avant de lui frapper amicalement l'épaule.

-Alors Dray, content que ce soit enfin les grandes vacances? Demanda t-il en riant.

Draco soupira devant la joie exubérante de son ami mais le rejoint finalement dans son éclat de rire.

-C'est vrai que c'est pas mal de pouvoir aller courir dans la foret toute la journée sans être dérangé... Répondit le blond une fois qu'il fut calmé.

-Tu l'as dit! S'exclama aussitôt Blaise en se saisissant du blond par les épaules pour l'entrainer dans les rues.

Ils marchèrent quelques instants dans les rues de la petite ville avant de pénétrer dans l'immense forêt qui la bordait. Ils suivirent une route qui serpentait doucement entre les arbres avant d'arriver dans une sorte de mini village, un rassemblement d'une vingtaine de maison perdues au milieu de la forêt. Les garçons continuèrent d'avancer, se dirigeant vers la maison de Draco, quelques loups-garous les saluèrent en leur souriant et ils croisèrent aussi une petite troupe de louveteaux qui jouaient dans les buissons sous leur forme lupine. En effet ce petit village était en fait un rassemblement de loups-garous vivant en meute. Au détour d'une maison, ils tombèrent sur Théodore Nott. Draco poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, les dominants aux hormones en ébullition étaient vraiment des plaies et, malheureusement, Théo était un de ceux là... Ces dominants débiles se sentaient obligés de prouver leur force devant eux, devant les dominés. Ah la la, être un dominé était vraiment chiant dans ces moments là... Théo loucha alors perversement sur le corps de Draco avec très peu de discrétion. Malfoy passa à côté de lui en l'ignorant, aussitôt, Théo, vexé d'être ignoré, le rattrapa par le bras et le força à se retourner. Draco céda, fusillant vicieusement des yeux le dominant.

-Alors Malfoy, on m'évite? On a peur de mon charme ravageur? Demanda Théo avec un sourire charmeur.

Le rire froid et cruel de Draco résonna alors.

-Ton charme ravageur? Laisse moi rire! Je préférerais baiser avec un putois que de te toucher... Répondit le blond avec une moue dédaigneuse et dégoutée.

Le sourire de Théo se fit crispé tandis qu'il resserrait sa prise sur Draco, il ne supportait pas d'être défié ouvertement par un dominé... Devant le regard furieux de Nott, le dominé se retint à grand peine de montrer sa gorge pour prouver sa soumission. Putain d'instinct! Il serra les dents et resta bien droit face au dominant, ses yeux le défiant, puis se rendant compte que la situation risquait de mal tourner, il se dégagea brutalement et s'en alla, Blaise, sur ses talons. Un peu plus loin, le blond s'insurgea sous le regard approbatif du jeune métisse, étant lui aussi un dominé.

-Franchement ça m'énerve, je ne comprend pas pourquoi les dominés seraient obligés de se soumettre aux dominants... C'est vraiment chiant! Marmonna Draco d'un ton boudeur.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques mètres et arrivèrent enfin devant la porte. La maison de Draco, étant la maison de Lucius Malfoy, l'Alpha de la meute, elle était très grande et située en plein cœur du petit village. Les garçons entrèrent et se retrouvèrent immédiatement face à Narcissia qui apparemment attendait Draco.

-Vous êtes là tous les deux! S'exclama t-elle. C'est parfait. Draco, ton père et moi, avions besoin de vous parler. Je crois que ce serait mieux qu'on aille dans le bureau.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, Lucius était généralement assez occupé lorsqu'ils rentraient du lycée et ne s'occupait pas d'eux. Que se passait-il?

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau spacieux et s'assirent en attendant que les parents de Draco prennent la parole. Ce fut Lucius qui commença:

-Tout d'abord je veux que vous sachiez que ce je vais vous annoncer est une décision murement réfléchie et que c'est un ordre que je vous donne en tant qu'Alpha, vous ne pouvez pas refuser de vous y soumettre. Blaise, j'ai parlé à ton père, tu sais qu'il est en mission pour moi, il ne peut donc pas t'annoncer la nouvelle lui même et il le regrette, mais il a affirmé que tu te soumettrais à mes ordres sans protester.

Le ton employé était sec et la puissance de l'Alpha écrasait les deux jeunes dominés qui baissèrent les yeux brièvement pour montrer leur approbation et leur soumission. Lucius continua alors d'un ton plus doux:

-Draco, je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'ai pris cette décision pour me débarrasser de toi ou quoique ce soit d'autre... Je t'aime, je suis fier de toi et tu resteras mon fils quoi qu'il arrive. Cette décision à vraiment était très difficile à prendre et ce n'est pas vraiment de gaieté de cœur que je vous l'annonce mais elle est vraiment nécessaire.

Draco regardait à présent son père droit dans les yeux, la surprise peinte sur son visage. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que sont père lui faisait des déclarations d'amour, et jamais en présence d'un tiers... Ses sourcils se froncèrent, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre...

-Comme vous le savez, continua l'Alpha, nous ne sommes pas la seule meute dans les environs. Nous nous partageons le territoire de la forêt avec une autre meute, cependant ce n'est pas très naturel pour des garous de partager leur territoire. Nous ne souhaitons pas déménager et eux non plus, il faut donc vivre ensemble, mais il y a quelques tensions entre les loups...

Draco hocha la tête. Il y avait parfois des combats entre les dominants des deux meutes et son père était obligé d'intervenir pour calmer le jeu. De plus il n'oubliait pas son grand ennemi, Harry Potter, fils de James Potter, anciennement Alpha de l'autre meute, avant que lui et sa femme meurent tués par des braconniers. Harry n'était âgé que de un an à l'époque, il avait ensuite était recueilli par Sirius, le second de James. Semblant lire dans ses pensées, son père enchaina:

-Après la mort de Potter, ce fut Black qui reprit la meute en main en devenant l'Alpha. Cependant il est mort il y a deux ans. Depuis l'autre meute n'a pas vraiment d'Alpha, ils n'ont que des petits chefs remplaçant qui n'arrivent plus à contenir la meute. Mais le fils Potter est revenu il y a quelques jours.

Cette nouvelle laissa Draco sur les fesses. Harry Potter était parti de sa meute depuis deux ans, après la mort de Sirius Black qu'il avait très mal vécu. La veille de ses dix-huit ans il s'était évanoui dans la nature et Draco ne l'avait plus vu... Non pas que ça l'embête, bien qu'il avait un peu regretté les courses de vitesses qu'ils faisaient et auxquelles il gagnait souvent, ainsi que leurs batailles acharnées, ou le blond perdait quasiment tout le temps mais ne renonçait jamais à la victoire, clamant tout le temps qu'il le battrait un jour ou l'autre. Sauf qu'Harry était parti... Il n'avait jamais pu le battre... Mais même s'il le croisait par hasard dans la forêt, les choses serraient bien différentes entre eux... Car à l'époque ils étaient encore tous les deux des enfants. Draco avait quinze ans et n'avait pas encore atteint la majorité qui, chez les dominés, était à dix-sept ans et Harry bien qu'il ait trois ans de plus allait tout juste atteindre les dix-huit ans requis pour la majorité chez les dominants. Car, oui, Harry était un dominant, mais tant qu'aucun des deux garçons n'avait pas atteint la majorité cela ne posait pas de problèmes... Maintenant cependant, ils étaient tous les deux majeurs, rien ne serait plus pareil... Draco sortit de ses pensées avec un peu de mélancolie.

-Harry Potter à décidé que la meute ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça, sans dominant, et quasiment tout le monde était d'accord. Ils vont donc bientôt avoir un nouvel Alpha. Mais on ne sait pas qui sera l'Alpha, ce qui constitue un risque pour notre meute, car si celui-ci décide de se battre contre nous pour le territoire, nous serons obligés de combattre, et la lutte sera très sanglante. Pour éviter le massacre et créer des liens entre nos meutes nous avons décidé de vous envoyer là bas. Ils sont d'accord, j'ai discuté de ça avec Potter. Dès demain vous ferez partie de l'autre meute.

Un silence de mort suivit la nouvelle avant que Draco se lève brusquement.

-QUOI? Je refuse! C'est pas possible!

-Draco, souviens toi de ce que j'ai dit au début, c'est un ordre de l'Alpha! Gronda son père.

-Mais papa... tenta le garçon avant de se faire couper la parole.

-Si je vous confie cette mission de la plus haute importance c'est parce que vous êtes les jeunes dominés les plus censés de la meute. De plus je ne peux pas envoyer là bas des dominants, cela ne fera qu'envenimer la situation. C'est très important pour la meute! Vous allez devoir vous lier d'amitié avec le prochain Alpha, voir plus si affinités... Ajouta son père légèrement perversement.

Draco le fusilla du regard et se leva en boudant mais son père savait que s'il ne protestait plus c'est qu'il avait compris l'importance de la mission et qu'il l'acceptait. Le blond sortit de la pièce en trainant derrière lui un Blaise un peu perdu et complètement éberlué.

Lucius soupira doucement et sentit alors le souffle de sa femme sur sa joue. Elle l'embrassa tendrement et s'assit sur ses genoux.

-Chérie, est-ce que tu es sure de ce que tu fais? Demanda t-il en regardant la porte d'où venait de sortir Draco.

-Mais oui, répondit celle-ci. Harry et Draco se tournent autour depuis qu'ils sont petits. Harry n'a pas protesté quand nous avons annoncé que se serait Draco qui viendrait, au contraire il a semblé très, très intéressé... Et puis tu oublies qu'il est maintenant devenu un dominant extrêmement beau et puissant, ce sera surement lui le prochain Alpha et Draco tombera forcément sous son charme... Et si ce n'est pas le cas on ferra en sorte qu'il revienne à la maison... Mais fais moi confiance, tout va bien ce passer, c'est surement l'intuition féminine...

Narcissia regarda alors la porte avec un sourire. Un jour Draco la remercierait de ces plans diaboliques pour lui faire trouver l'amour...

**Voila pour le premier chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu! N'hésitez à laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! ^^**


	2. Retrouvaille

**Titre: Boules de poils**

**Auteur: Mitsumichi**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling (Elle en a de la chance )**

**Mot de l'auteur: Bonjours à tous! Voilà la suite de cette fanfic! Je suis contente car apparemment vous avez été beaucoup a aimer le début. Tous vos commentaires m'ont fais super, super, super plaisir. Franchement je m'attendais pas à ça, j'étais limite en larme dans ma chambre tellement j'étais heureuse! **

**Voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez la suite! Moi je ne suis pas totalement sure de ce chapitre, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Draco, assis dans un 4x4 regardait les arbres défiler avec une légère mélancolie. Aujourd'hui il avait quitté sa meute. Un poids s'abattit sur son cœur mais il se rassura. Après tout ce n'était pas un adieu. Il pourrait encore tous les voir assez souvent... Il soupira et se tourna vers Blaise qui, assis à côté de lui, avait l'air impassible. Celui-ci avait été un peu surpris du changement de situation mais cela ne l'avait pas perturbé plus que ça... La voiture arriva alors dans une petite clairière. L'endroit était assez semblable au village qu'ils venaient de quitter sauf que le nombre de maisons était un peu plus important. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur une mini place et sortirent de la voiture. Draco remarqua alors un groupe de jeunes, qui devaient avoir environ dix-sept ans, et qui attendait sur la place. Les deux dominés se rendirent alors compte que tous les regards étaient braqués vers eux et que la plupart des jeunes étaient des dominants pleins d'hormones. Le blond soupira, malheureusement il y en avait partout... D'ailleurs ces gens commencèrent à baver devant les deux magnifiques dominés qui venaient d'arriver. Décidant d'en profiter, Draco s'avança vers eux avec une moue un peu timide.

-Je suis désolé de vous déranger, dit-il d'une toute petite voix en leur faisant les yeux doux. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais mon ami et moi avons du mal à porter nos valises, est-ce que vous pourriez nous aider?

Les jeunes s'empressèrent d'accepter et prirent les multiples valises, grimaçant sous le poids qui effectivement était assez lourd. Draco se tourna alors vers le type qui les avait conduit jusqu'ici, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, répondant au nom de Remus. Celui-ci le regardait en souriant, visiblement amusé par son manège avec les dominants.

-Où va t-on loger? Demanda le blond d'une voix polie bien que froide.

-Mais dans la maison des Potter évidemment! Harry a dit qu'elle était largement assez grande et que de toute façon vous ne le dérangeriez pas.

Draco le regarda un moment, éberlué avant de s'écrier:

-Impossible! Jamais je ne dormirai avec ce clébard puant! Plutôt crever...

Un silence accueillit ses paroles et Draco se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait peut être pas du insulter Harry ainsi... Après tout c'était le fils d'un des ex-Alpha de la meute. Il avait un rang assez élevé dans la hiérarchie et ce n'était pas en l'insultant qu'il se ferait des amis... Puis il remarqua que tous fixaient un point au dessus de son épaule, il n'eut pas le temps de se tourner qu'il sentit un souffle chaud lui caresser doucement l'oreille. Une voix, grave, puissante et rauque s'éleva dans le silence.

-Et alors mon petit dragon, on m'insulte derrière mon dos...

Le cœur de Draco se mit à battre à toute allure. Par Merlin, cette voix il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis si longtemps... Il la reconnaitrait entre mille, elle était si chaude... mais avait quand même ce petit accent moqueur qui montrait bien qu'_il _était en train de se foutre de sa gueule... Se remettant légèrement de ses émotions, Draco se rendit alors compte de la façon dont _il_ l'avait appelé, "mon petit dragon"... Il se sentit rougir avec horreur et tomber dans un trouble encore plus profond que le précédent... Et ce souffle qui lui caressait toujours doucement la nuque, respirant avidement son odeur... Tout le monde devait se demander pourquoi il restait comme ça, pétrifié... C'est vrai qu'il avait une folle envie de se retourner, pour _le_ voir enfin... Mais en même temps il savait que s'il se retournait, il serait obligé de s'éloigner de _lui_ et pour une raison inconnue, il ne voulait absolument pas s'éloigner. Au contraire, il resterait bien comme ça, pour l'éternité... Cependant il savait que ce n'était pas possible... Et s'il ne bougeait pas les gens allaient vraiment se poser des questions... Alors, à regret, mais avec tout de même une immense curiosité, il se retourna...

Il tomba face à deux grands yeux émeraudes, tout simplement magnifiques... C'était deux joyaux d'une pureté incroyable, respirant la joie et la malice, cependant ces yeux étaient légèrement assombris par une émotion puissante et sauvage... Une émotion sur laquelle Draco n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom mais qui le faisait frissonner de la tête aux pieds, accroissant encore son trouble... Décidément il ne comprenait plus les réactions de son corps, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'y attarder, préférant se plonger dans la contemplation de ces deux joyaux... Ils restèrent un moment comme ça puis Harry Potter se recula légèrement, brisant le lien qui s'était instauré encore eux. Draco put alors le regarder dans son intégralité. Il avait beaucoup grandi... Évidemment le brun avait toujours été un peu plus grand que lui mais ce coup-ci il l'avait largement dépassé. Le blond lui arrivait à peine aux épaules... Ce qui l'énervait grandement... Son corps était bien musclé et, il fallait l'avouer, très agréable à regarder... Sa peau était mate et quelques cicatrices la zébraient, démontrant que ces derniers mois n'avaient pas dû être les plus paisibles de sa vie... Son visage était aussi très beau, ses traits étaient virils mais son sourire moqueur et ses grands yeux verts lui donnaient un air craquant. Un lycanthrope à une cinquantaine de mètres aurait pu savoir que c'était un dominant sans aucun problème... Tout en lui respirait la force, la souplesse et la puissance... Draco déglutit bruyamment, durant son absence Potter avait bien grandit, et il fallait avouer qu'il était devenu vraiment, vraiment sexy... Peut-être même un peu trop pour le bien du petit blond... Draco tenta de se reprendre et de reléguer les émotions qu'il ressentait dans un coin de cerveau afin ce se concentrer. Il cherchait à se rappeler ce que Potter lui avait dit à l'oreille, histoire de lui répondre quelque chose, même si à présent il était un peu tard... Comme on le dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais... Il mit un masque froid et hautain et regarda Potter de haut. Enfin, d'aussi haut qu'il le pouvait étant donné qu'il faisait au moins vingt centimètres de moins...

-En l'occurrence, c'était toi qui était dans mon dos et non le contraire... répondit-il ironiquement.

Harry le regarda un moment avant d'éclater de rire. Draco ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment adorable comme ça...

-Je suis content de voir que tu es resté toi même Draco, toujours froid, hautain et ironique... Bien que tu n'aies plus le physique du morveux que je connaissais... Tu es bien devenu bien plus beau...

Un sourire moqueur était toujours plaqué sur sa face et Draco se sentit de nouveau rougir à ses compliments. Le blond ne comprenait vraiment plus ce qui se passait, se complimenter n'était pas l'activité favorite des ennemis... Alors pourquoi Potter ne cessait-il pas de dire des choses qui le faisait rougir... Il en avait marre, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de se mettre au lit et dormir pour l'éternité, au moins il aurait la paix! Il soupira.

-Bon, où elle est la maison de Potter qu'on en finisse? Demanda t-il, fatigué.

Harry s'empara de leurs bagages et les conduisit jusqu'à une grande maison. Ils entrèrent et le brun leur indiqua l'emplacement de leurs chambres. Aussitôt, Draco s'enferma à double tour dans sa chambre. L'heure du diner était proche mais le garçon n'avait pas faim. Il rangea ses affaires avant d'occuper l'une des salles de bain. Il alla ensuite se coucher. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de dormir mais n'y parvint pas. Il ne cessait pas de ressasser les évènements de la journée... Il fallait bien l'avouer, revoir Harry lui avait fait plaisir et l'avait perturbé au plus haut point. Cependant il lui en voulait encore beaucoup d'être parti ainsi du jour au lendemain sans avoir donné de nouvelles... Il lui en voulait vraiment beaucoup... Il soupira et se retourna dans son lit, tentant de trouver le sommeil. Après un moment qui lui parut extrêmement long il entendit un léger bruit, prouvant que quelqu'un venait de rentrer dans sa chambre. Il se souvint de ne pas avoir refermer derrière lui après être aller dans la salle de bain. Il resta silencieux et ne bougea pas, souhaitant savoir ce qu'on lui voulait. Il sentit un poids se poser sur le matelas et compris qu'on venait de s'assoir à côté de lui. Il respira une grande bouffée d'air et sentit l'odeur épicée d'Harry. Une main se posa alors sur sa joue et lui caressa doucement le visage. Draco sentit son rythme cardiaque cesser, puis reprendre à toute vitesse. Harry resta ainsi un moment puis se pencha légèrement avant de murmurer:

-Bonne nuit Dray... Fais de beaux rêves...

Pour une raison inconnue, Draco, à l'entente de ces mots, se détendit d'un coup. Il se sentit apaisé et sombra dans le sommeil, savourant la douce pression sur sa joue.

Harry Potter regardait le garçon blond couché devant lui, qui dormait avec une moue des plus mignonnes sur la figure. Il respirait son odeur avec ravissement. Draco lui avait tant manqué ces deux dernières années... Et il avait à présent beaucoup changé... Il était vraiment devenu magnifique. Il était beau et on sentait qu'il n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. C'était le dominé qui défiait les dominants... Dés qu'il l'avait revu, Harry s'était sentit irrémédiablement attiré par lui. Il avait du lutter pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et le prendre encore et encore à même le sol. Maintenant il avait compris. Il avait compris pourquoi il avait tant été obsédé par le blond durant son absence. Il était fou amoureux de lui... Même si l'idée d'être amoureux de son ennemi d'enfance était saugrenue, maintenant qu'il avait réalisé, il était prêt à tout pour que Draco devienne son compagnon. A condition que l'autre garçon soit d'accord aussi évidemment. Ce fut sur ses pensées que le garçon sortit de la pièce en complotant...

**Eh voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! Je flippe seule dans ma chambre et j'attends vos commentaires avec appréhension... xs**

**A la semaine prochaine! ^^**


	3. Son gout sur la langue

**Titre: Boules de poils**

**Auteur: Mitsumichi**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling (Elle en a de la chance )**

**Mot de l'auteur: Bonjours à tous! Voilà la suite de cette fanfic! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre vous ait plu! J'avais vraiment peur de vous décevoir! J'ai essayé de faire ce chapitre un peu plus long que le dernier! Et... Plein de questions existentielles et de rebondissements! ^^**

**Certains d'entre vous m'ont fait remarquer que je ne parlais pas beaucoup de Blaise et il est vrai qu'il n'était pas très présent au dernier chapitre... Mais il est beaucoup plus dans ce chapitre et il va faire sa rencontre avec un certain garçon roux, comme quelques uns l'ont suggéré dans leurs commentaires! (Je pense à Styvane, Moga-Moga qui avaient deviné et Ayuluna qui se posait la question... xD) **

**Et oui, je pense, que je vais faire apparaître Severus dans cette fanfic, il aura surement un rapport avec la vie d'Harry pendant les deux mystérieuses années où il avait disparu... Pour répondre à Moga-Moga qui m'a posé la question!**

**En tout cas, je vous suis très reconnaissante de commenter cette fanfic! Tous vos commentaires me rassurent et me poussent à continuer alors merci beaucoup!**

**Maintenant, bonne lecture!**

Draco ouvrit les yeux doucement et aperçut un plafond inconnu au dessus de lui. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils puis se rappela des derniers événements. Il était chez Potter... Juste au moment ou il pensait ça, deux têtes se penchèrent au dessus de lui.

-Tiens, je crois qu'il vient de se réveiller... s'exclama l'une des deux têtes.

-Ben c'est pas trop tôt! Répondit la deuxième.

Draco les regarda avec un air un peu niais avant de se rendre compte que ces deux têtes étaient en fait les tronches de Potter et de Blaise. Aussitôt il se recula brusquement dans son lit et se recroquevilla contre son coussin.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là? S'écria le blond, rouge de fureur et de honte.

-Ben on s'est dit qu'il serait temps de venir te réveiller. Il est midi et on allait manger, répondit Blaise avec un léger haussement d'épaules.

-Sortez tout de suite de ma chambre! Hurla Draco.

Le blond se pencha et se saisit de l'une de ses pantoufles qui trainait par terre avant de la balancer en direction de la face de Potter. Le brun la rattrapa facilement et le regarda avec un grand sourire moqueur, riant apparemment de la fureur du dominé.

-Voyons petit louveteau ce n'est pas bien de lancer comme ça ses affaires! Si tu continues le grand méchant loup viendra te manger... ironisa Harry, les yeux pétillants de malice avec un sourire carnassier.

Une deuxième pantoufle vola à travers la pièce et Harry et Blaise finirent par sortir pour laisser le blond se préparer.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Draco débarqua dans la grande cuisine, les cheveux encore légèrement humides de la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Il s'assit à une table avec une moue bougonne et un air grincheux sur le visage. Les réveils mouvementés ce n'était pas vraiment son fort et malheureusement pour lui il semblait que Potter et Blaise ne connaissent pas signification du mot délicatesse... Il grogna encore un moment avant que Blaise ne dépose devant lui une grosse assiette fumante, pleine de spaghettis. Aussitôt son flot de protestations se tarit et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Super, des spaghettis! S'exclama t-il comme un gamin devant son plat préféré.

Blaise sourit de ce soudain enthousiasme.

-J'ai demandé à Harry d'en faire en sachant que tu adores les les pâtes.

Draco tenta de répondre quelque chose mais sa bouche pleine l'en empêcha et il gazouilla un bruit incompréhensible. Harry qui se dirigeait vers la table explosa d'un rire sonore et devant la mine offensée de Draco s'empressa de dire:

-Je ne me moque pas de toi, c'est juste que je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi mignon...

A l'entente de ces mots, le blond s'étouffa, faisant redoubler le rire de Potter. Draco finit par arriver à avaler et le rouge aux joues tenta de changer de sujet en s'adressant à Blaise.

-On ira courir dans la forêt cet après-midi? Demanda t-il avec un sourire.

Blaise qui avait remarqué les regards plutôt intéressés d'Harry à l'égard de Draco répondit avec un air malicieux.

-Bien sur! Harry tu veux venir avec nous? Demanda t-il, une innocence feinte peinte sur le visage.

-QUOIII? S'exclama Draco.

Mais avant que le jeune dominé ait pu s'indigner, Harry répondit à la question en ignorant le blond.

-Non merci. Je dois parler avec des membres de la meute et organiser une réunion pour ce soir parce qu'il faut qu'on décide qui sera le nouvel Alpha. Mais j'espère que ça ne durera pas très longtemps...

Draco et Blaise finirent rapidement leurs assiettes. Le brun sortit alors de la pièce, le blond sur les talons. Celui-ci s'arrêta à la porte et hésita un instant sur le seuil puis se retourna, les joues rouges. Il murmura quelques mots en bégaillant légèrement.

-Mer... Merci pour les spaghettis. Faut avouer que tu cuisines bien...

Puis Draco s'enfuit avant qu'Harry ait pu rajouter quelque chose. Le dominant laissa un grand sourire lui fendre le visage. Il lui semblait qu'il souriait bien souvent depuis que le blond était là...

Draco courait dans la forêt, laissant l'ivresse et la joie l'envahir. Blaise galopait à ses côtés, la langue au vent. Ils venaient de chasser le lapin comme ils le faisaient lorsqu'ils étaient plus petits et s'étaient à présent lancés dans une course effrénée. Légèrement essoufflés, les deux loups ralentirent et se retrouvèrent soudainement face à un autre loup. Un immense loup au pelage brun qui les regardait malicieusement de ses yeux verts émeraudes. Potter... Le loup s'approcha, sa queue battant doucement l'air derrière lui, il se dirigea vers Draco et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui. Le loup blanc, n'osait plus bouger, attendant le prochain geste du dominant. Potter se mit alors à lécher le museau plein de sang de Draco. Le dominé jappa doucement, visiblement surpris par le geste et finit par reculer. Il regarda Harry avec mécontentement et gêne mais le dominant regardait à présent ailleurs et semblait être déterminé à l'ignorer.

Sous leur forme animale les lycanthropes étaient encore plus influencés par leurs instincts et Harry ne devait pas avoir vraiment eu conscience de son geste, tout comme Draco n'osait pas se rebeller face un dominant si puissant. Le dominé s'écarta simplement de l'autre loup et se rapprocha de Blaise, qui avait regardé la scène avec amusement à quelques pas de là. Draco s'assit à ses côtés avec un petit grognement réprobateur à l'intention d'Harry, indiquant clairement que le dominant n'avait pas sa place à leurs côtés. Les loups se regardèrent un moment sans bouger. Soudainement, dans un parfait accord, ils tournèrent tous la tête vers la gauche. Le sol tremblait imperceptiblement et de très légers bruits de pas se faisaient entendre. Un ou plusieurs autres loups venaient dans leur direction. Les deux dominés se levèrent, près à faire face à un danger. Brusquement, une tornade rousse déboula de derrière un buisson et atterrit souplement au milieu de tout ce beau monde. Blaise et Draco s'écartèrent tandis qu'Harry s'asseyait, soulagé de reconnaître son grand ami Ron Weasley. Les dominés, voyant qu'Harry ne semblait pas inquiété, conclurent qu'il devait s'agir d'un membre de la meute qu'ils n'avaient pas rencontré. En effet, il avait été décidé que les deux dominés serraient présentés officiellement à la meute le soir même. D'ailleurs, le loup orange les regarda étrangement, se demandant sans aucun doute ce qu'ils faisaient là. Draco et Blaise s'avancèrent et s'inclinèrent légèrement dans une parodie de salut, avec aisance et souplesse. Dans leur ancienne meute, il était commun de se saluer ainsi lorsque l'on était sous forme lupine. Ron les fixa avec de grands yeux éberlués, amusé il tenta de reproduire le salut. Il leva doucement une patte et puis baissa la tête avec précaution. Il sentit qu'on lui donnait un léger coup de museau et tomba sur le côté. Il effectua une élégante roulade et se releva. Ron jeta un regard courroucé à Harry qui avait l'air de beaucoup rire de la situation. Les deux dominés semblaient aussi trouver ça extrêmement marrant. Irrité, le loup roux se mit alors à tourner autour des dominés, les observant sous toutes leurs coutures. Il remarqua avec ravissement qu'ils semblaient tous les deux puissants et biens portant, et ils étaient véritablement magnifiques. Il s'approcha encore, son instinct de dominant prenant le dessus, avant d'entendre un grognement sourd. Harry vint de placer devant Draco en lui envoyant un regard noir. Le message était on ne peux plus clair: « Touche pas mon dominé! ». Ron observa alors le loup blanc, se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être, vu qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu dans la meute. Pourquoi Harry chercherait à protéger un dominé d'une autre meute? Et puis de toute façon il ne savait pas qu'Harry avait décidé de se caser... Il faudrait vraiment qu'ils parlent, mais pour l'instant il avait mieux à faire... Il se retourna vers l'autre dominé. Les deux loups commencèrent à se tourner doucement autour, jugeant l'autre du regard. Soudainement, Blaise s'enfuit en galopant, lançant un aboiement joueur à l'intention de Ron qui se mit, sans se faire prier, à le poursuivre...

Draco regardait Harry avec étonnement. Éberlué, il se demandait pourquoi diable le loup brun s'était interposé entre lui et l'autre loup roux. En fait, il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait plus Harry... Avant les choses étaient simples entre eux. Ils se détestaient, ils ne cessaient jamais de s'observer méchamment et de se surpasser pour essayer de battre l'autre... Mais depuis qu'Harry était revenu, tout allait de travers. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le garçon était gentil avec lui. Pourquoi il prenait la peine de lui préparer son repas préféré? Pourquoi il était venu le voir avant de s'endormir? Pourquoi il lui avait tendrement lécher le museau tout à l'heure? Et pourquoi maintenant il grognait à l'encontre de l'autre loup? On aurait presque dit qu'il protégeait quelque chose qui lui appartenait... Pourtant il ne lui appartenait pas! Il regarda Blaise partir au loin, poursuivit par l'autre loup. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il était seul avec Potter, qui le regardait étrangement. Alors à son tour, Draco s'enfuit en courant, pour échapper à toutes les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête... Malheureusement pour lui, ça ne marcha pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, plus il courrait et plus les questions le rattrapaient... Le problème ne venait pas uniquement de Potter... Pourquoi est-ce que _lui_ se sentait bizarre lorsqu'il sentait les émeraudes d'Harry le regarder? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était tout tendu et frissonnait en sentant les yeux de Potter parcourir lentement son corps? Et d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que les yeux de Potter s'attardaient sur son corps? Et pourquoi est-ce que ses propres yeux s'attardaient aussi sur le corps de Potter?

Essoufflé, il arriva devant la maison et pénétra à l'intérieur en donnant un coup de patte dans la porte, qui s'ouvrit sous la poussée. Il referma et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Là, il se laissa tomber au sol pour se retransformer. Quelques minutes plus tard et quelques courbatures en plus, il se releva un peu douloureusement et nu comme un vers. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il entendit une voix s'adresser à lui.

-Non, mais ça va pas de t'enfuir comme ça! S'exclama un voix rauque.

La voix d'Harry se cassa sur le dernier mot se rendant sans doute compte de la nudité de Draco. Le dominé se retourna pour trouver Potter, habillé seulement d'un caleçon qui le regardait depuis la porte. Et, par Merlin ce regard... Il le transperçait, le détaillant sous ses moindres coutures. Les grands yeux émeraudes brillaient de la même lumière, noire et puissante que lors de leurs retrouvailles... Draco trembla de la tête aux pieds et ne put s'empêcher lui aussi de détailler le garçon. Potter était vraiment trop sexy pour son propre bien... Sa respiration s'accéléra douloureusement. Potter s'avança légèrement, comme un peu hésitant. Puis, voyant que Draco ne disait rien et ne faisait que trembler doucement, la respiration saccadée, il avança jusqu'au garçon, luttant pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de son corps. Dans un geste nerveux et fébrile, légèrement en transe, hypnotisé par le garçon, Draco s'humidifia les lèvres et signa son arrêt de mort. N'en pouvant plus, Harry se jeta sur le garçon. Il le serra possessivement contre lui et posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes, savourant enfin leur goût. Draco laissa d'abord échapper un gémissement plaintif, surpris du traitement qu'on lui infligeait, puis se mit à gémir doucement de plaisir. Harry ne le ménageait pas et marquait tous les recoins de sa bouche avec un désir à peine retenu. Bientôt Draco manqua d'air et le dominant consentit à le laisser respirer quelques instants. Il plongea dans le cou du dominé et se mit à le torturer agréablement en mordillant et suçotant doucement la peau. Perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, Draco laissa échapper le nom de son bourreaux.

-Harry...

Le nom susurré, fit reprendre conscience à Harry. Celui-ci s'écarta en se flagellant mentalement. Draco ne comprendrait pas pourquoi il lui avait sauté dessus comme ça et cela lui ferais surement peur... Il ne fallait pas qu'il le prenne violemment contre le mur... Ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée... Mais alors pas du tout... C'était ce que le cerveau d'Harry lui murmurait mais une certaine autre partie de son corps n'était pas du tout d'accord... Dans un grognement rauque il s'écarta du dominé. Draco le regarda surpris un instant, avant de prendre conscience de la situation. Un air horrifié se peint sur ses traits et Harry s'échappa avant de devoir parler au garçon... Un étau lui serra le cœur tandis qu'il fuyait loin du dominé, le goût de celui-ci encore sur les lèvres...

**Eh voilà, chapitre finit! Alors quel est le verdict? J'espère qu'il vous a plu... ^^**


	4. Douleur et vérité

**Titre: Boules de poils**

**Auteur: Mitsumichi**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling (Elle en a de la chance )**

**Mot de l'auteur: Bonjours à tous! Voilà la suite de cette fanfic! **

**Premièrement, je voudrais tous vous remercier! Vos commentaires me font vraiment super super plaisir! Certains m'ont remercié mais ce serait plutôt à moi de vous remercier pour vos reviews! **

**Merci aussi à ceux qui me donne quelques conseils pour m'améliorer! J'écris aussi pour devenir forte en rédactions (xD) donc si vous avez des choses à me reprocher dans ce que j'écris... Surtout n'hésitez à m'en faire part! Je me vexerais pas, vous en faites pas... Je suis pas ce genre de gens qui arrêtent leur fanfic car on leur a reproché quelques fautes... Au contraire, c'est moi qui demande qu'on me flagelle pour mes erreurs! Donc lâchez vous! (Je dois être un peu maso sur les bord pour vous dire ça quand même... xD)**

**Ah... Et désolé, pour les fans de Blaise, mais il n'apparait pas vraiment dans ce chapitre, pour pas dire pas du tout en fait... xs Désolée! **

**Pour stormtrooper2: C'est que Draco n'a toujours pas lâché ses œillères au début du chapitre! xD (Il y tient vraiment beaucoup!) Mais ne t'en fais pas, la vérité il va être obligé de se la prendre en plein dans la face à la fin du chapitre! Youpi! ^^**

**Bref, bonne lecture!**

Entendant beaucoup de bruits au rez-de-chaussé, Draco descendit lentement les marches. Ce soir il devait être présenté officiellement à la meute, le trac le perturbait un peu mais il n'en laissait rien paraître. Arrivé dans la foule, ses yeux rencontrèrent immédiatement deux émeraudes qui le regardaient attentivement. Il détourna les yeux. Il n'était pas près à faire face à Harry, pas après ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi. Il ne s'était toujours pas remis du baiser brûlant dans sa chambre... Il avait cherché des réponses durant tout le reste de la journée mais n'en avait trouvé aucune... Pourquoi Harry l'avait-il embrassé? Franchement, il n'avait aucune raison potable d'embrasser son pire ennemi... Mais la question qui perturbait le plus Draco s'était de savoir pourquoi est-ce que lui c'était laissé embrasser de la sorte? Il devait avouer que ce baiser ne lui avait pas déplu, bien au contraire... A vrai dire, le garçon ne savait pas jusqu'où cette histoire les aurait menée si Harry ne s'était pas arrêté... Car sur le coup il n'avait vraiment pas eut envie de cesser cette douce torture... Bon, il avouait que son ennemi était craquant et qu'il avait une putain d'envie de coucher avec lui, mais ça ne voulait rien dire, c'était normal, c'était simplement ces putains d'hormones qui le travaillaient... Ah... qu'il est bon de se voiler la face... Ne voulant plus penser aux étranges émotions qui l'assaillaient depuis le retour d'Harry, il se dirigea vers le salon. Il y avait des loups dans tous les coins! La maison était remplie! Apercevant le groupe de jeune dominants qu'il avait abordé le premier jour, il se dirigea vers eux. Le voyant arriver, les jeunes s'écartèrent dans le canapé pour lui faire une place et Draco se laissa tomber dans le trou avec un gros soupir très peu élégant. Les dominants s'empressèrent alors de lui poser des questions auxquelles Draco répondit avec courtoisie. Il était content de se retrouver avec des personnes de son âge! Les garçons se présentèrent alors à leur tour. Le groupe était composé de Seamus, Deans, Crabbe, Goyle et Cédric, et de trois dominés qui venaient de rentrer dans leur conversation: Pansy, Collin et Hermione. La plupart des dominants lui bavaient tous dessus alors que Collin le fusillait vicieusement du regard. Draco haussa les épaules. Il n'y pouvait rien si il était beau... Voyant le regard particulièrement intéressé de Cédric, le blond le considéra du regard. A vrai dire, il était plutôt pas mal... Il était bien foutu. Aussi lorsque le garçon se mit à le draguer, Draco se laissa prendre au jeu et flirta allègrement avec Cédric. Leurs corps se rapprochaient dans le canapé et quelques sous-entendus salaces et invitations à la débauche fusaient entre les deux jeunes. Soudainement, une ombre obscurcie leurs visages et Draco se tourna vers la personne qui venait de se planter devant le canapé. Harry Potter... Draco détourna le regard en rougissant légèrement, mais Harry ne semblait pas de cet avis. La fureur était visible sur ses traits, il saisit le bras de Draco et le traina derrière lui en direction de l'étage. Le blond essaya de se libérer mais le dominant était trop fort et sa poigne lui écrasait le bras. Une fois arrivés dans la chambre de Harry, celui-ci le lâcha. Il semblait énervé au plus haut point et le regardait méchamment. Draco ne put s'empêcher de trembler. L'envie de se rouler par terre en montrant le ventre se faisait de plus en plus forte mais le garçon résista. Enfin, Harry ouvrit la bouche:

-Putain, mais à quoi tu joues? S'exclama t-il.

Draco le regarda alors étrangement, se demandant ce que le garçon entendait par là... Il ne jouait à rien... L'agacement s'ajouta à la colère du brun.

-Vas pas me dire que tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle alors que tu draguais Cédric ouvertement devant moi! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux de toi et tu vas flirter avec un autre sous mon nez! Mon loup bouillait de rage, un peu plus et j'explosais Cédric!

Devant cet éclat de rage, Draco resta un moment interdit avant de commencer à s'énerver à son tour.

-Non, justement, je ne sais pas du tout ce que tu veux de moi! S'exclama t-il. Je n'y comprend plus rien Harry... Tu agis bizarrement, tu es censé me détester et pourtant tu es gentil... Et puis merde, j'y comprends rien! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé tout à l'heure?

Draco s'arrêta un instant, semblant réfléchir. Une idée qui pouvait tout expliquer germa dans son esprit. Tout ça n'était que du foutage de gueule... Le dégout s'afficha sur se traits tandis qu'il continuait:

-Non, en fait oublie tout ce que j'ai dit... Tu ne faisais tout ça que pour m'amadouer, hein? Tu as fais le gentil pour pouvoir m'embrasser et bien te foutre de ma gueule après... J'imagine que tu as beaucoup ri... Et dire que je t'ai cru... Dire que j'ai répondu au baiser... Tu dois être hilare, non? D'avoir pu troubler à ce point le fier héritier Malfoy... T'es vraiment un connard...

Alors qu'il disait ces mots, Draco se rendit compte à quel point il avait pu être bête... Il avait raison, Harry n'avait fait tout ça que pour se foutre de sa gueule... Et dire qu'à un moment il avait pensé que tout cela était réel... Un rire aigre s'échappa de sa gorge... Il avait mal... Pourquoi réaliser cela faisait-il si mal? Après tout il devait être heureux... Les choses étaient rentrées dans l'ordre... Il n'avait plus à se torturer pour ça... Alors pourquoi son cœur semblait saigner dans sa poitrine? N'en pouvant plus, ayant pour seule envie de s'échapper de cette chambre... Draco se retourna et voulu s'enfuir en courant... Mais une main rattrapa son bras, le forçant à se retourner. Il tomba alors sur une paire d'yeux verts qui le regardaient avec étonnement, toute colère ayant disparu...

-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire? Demanda Harry. Dans ce cas, tu es vraiment bien plus bête que ce que je pensais... Continua t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Avant que Draco ait eu le temps de s'insurger, il le plaqua contre son corps avant de l'embrasser avec frénésie... Envahi de nouveau par des sensations exquises et qui lui faisaient tourner la tête, le dominé se laissa faire avec trouble. Bientôt le baiser augmenta en intensité et seuls les gémissements de Draco et les grognements rauques d'Harry emplirent la chambre. Pris d'une pulsion, le brun plaqua le petit loup contre la porte, montrant sa domination. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco fut ravi d'être dominé de la sorte... Il se mit à gémir encore plus bruyamment, excitant encore d'avantage Harry qui n'en pouvait plus... Le brun le saisit, le balança sur le lit proche avant de lui grimper dessus. Il observa un moment le blond sous lui. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées et ses yeux luisaient de désir. Cependant, il parut reprendre conscience de la situation durant ces quelques secondes de répit. Draco regarda Harry avec horreur, il s'était encore fait avoir... Il avait encore laissé le brun faire ce qu'il voulait de lui sans pouvoir le retenir... Le garçon devait vraiment beaucoup rigoler d'avoir tant de contrôle sur lui. Le blond ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas que le dominant voit les larmes qui menaçaient de couler... Voyant la détresse de son petit loup, Harry soupira profondément. Apparemment il pensait toujours qu'il se foutait de sa gueule. Il se laissa tomber contre Draco avec un soupir. Il n'était pas question de profiter du garçon dans ces conditions... Même s'il en mourrait d'envie.

-Vu que tu ne parais vraiment pas comprendre la situation, je pense que je vais devoir être encore plus clair que je ne l'étais déjà... murmura Harry. Si je suis gentil avec toi ce n'était parce que je veux te faire tomber dans un piège. Et si je t'ai embrassé ce n'est pas parce que je voulais me moquer de toi, c'est juste que j'en mourrais d'envie... Tu étais nu dans cette chambre... Tu ne sais pas à quel point il a était dur pour moi de ne pas te sauter dessus... Les choses ne sont plus pareilles depuis que je suis revenu parce que j'ai vécu pleins de trucs et j'ai réalisé quelque chose. Je ne te considérais pas seulement comme un ennemi mais comme beaucoup plus que ça... Et lorsque je t'ai vu, j'ai vraiment compris ce que je désirais de toi. Je veux que tu deviennes mon dominé. Je veux que tu m'appartiennes et je ne laisserais personne d'autre t'avoir.

Harry se releva légèrement, plongeant dans les yeux gris de Draco qui le regardait avec hébétude. Le brun sourit.

-Je suppose qu'il va te falloir un petit moment pour accepter cette idée... Mais je t'en prie évite de me provoquer si tu ne veux pas que je te prenne par la force... Dans tous les sens du terme...

Draco rougit au sous-entendu de la phrase. Harry se releva avec un sourire et sortit de la pièce, laissant Draco réfléchir seul.

**Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, ou tout du moins, pas trop déçu! ^^ Bisous à tous! Et à la semaine prochaine!**


	5. Gaffe et inquiètude

**Titre: Boules de poils**

**Auteur: Mitsumichi**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling (Elle en a de la chance )**

**Mot de l'auteur: Bonjours à tous! Non... Pitié ne me tuez pas! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée! Je sais, j'ai un horrible retard d'une semaine! C'est que ma dernière semaine a été épouvantable, j'ai eu une tonne de trucs à faire et je n'ai pas pu trouver une seule minute pour écrire! Je suis vraiment navrée! Pour me faire un peu pardonner, j'ai écris un chapitre plus long que le précédent, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira! Encore désolée...**

Draco resta un moment allongé dans la chambre. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres. Alors, Harry était... amoureux de lui? Il secoua brusquement la tête. Non, ça n'avait rien à voir. Il était pas amoureux de lui, il le désirait... Et il le voulait comme dominé. Ce n'étaient que des pulsions dictés par les hormones... Les hormones! Pas les sentiments! Le blond grimaça, toute cette histoire était suffisamment bizarre comme ça sans qu'il y rajoute les sentiments... Et lui? Qu'est ce qu'il en pensait d'Harry? Bon, premièrement il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, lui aussi il désirait Harry... Il suffisait de voir comme il se laissait faire dès que Harry le touchait... C'était vraiment pathétique... Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Eh ben, ils étaient pas sortis de l'auberge... Le blond fit la moue, en tout cas il était hors de question qu'il couche avec Harry... Il ne comptait pas gâcher sa vie en couchant avec n'importe qui... Et même si Harry n'était pas n'importe qui, il n'était tout simplement pas la personne avec qui il passerait le reste de sa vie. Il essaya de s'imaginer, vieux, regardant un Harry aux cheveux blancs avec amour, et faillit gerber. Hors de question que ça arrive!

Sachant qu'il devait être présenté à la meute il descendit les marches et retourna dans le salon. Il fut accueillit par Cédric. Le blond passa alors sa main dans ses cheveux, tentant de remettre un peu d'ordre dedans, pour qu'on ne se doute pas de ce qui venait de se passer dans la chambre. Cédric le regarda étrangement se demandant surement ce qui lui était arrivé. Draco croisa alors le regard d'Harry, il s'aperçut que celui-ci regardait dans leur direction en serrant les dents. Se rappelant de ses dernières paroles et ne préférant pas le provoquer, Draco s'éloigna de Cédric, en lui montrant clairement que finalement il n'était pas intéressé. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry prit la parole pour les présenter, lui et Blaise à l'assemblée. Certains loups les regardaient avec des sourires, d'autres paraissaient légèrement hostiles. Mais Draco s'en fichait, il observait surtout avec attention le regard qu'un certain roux portait sur son meilleur ami... Celui-ci avait l'air assez intéressé ! Le blond sourit lorsque Blaise rougit en s'apercevant du regard fixateur posé sur lui.

Après les présentation, quasiment tous les loups sortirent de la maison, tout le monde partait chasser en meute. Harry mènerait la chasse. Puisque c'était en l'honneur de leur arrivée, Draco et Blaise furent obligé d'y participer. Le dominé soupira, il était fatigué et serait bien aller dormir mais bon... Il se transforma en loup. Il s'étira longuement, assouplissant ses muscles légèrement endoloris. Retrouvant ses sens lupins, tout lui parut alors plus bruyant, plus coloré. Les loups autour de lui se mirent à gémir en regardant la lune et Draco rejoint leur chœur, s'abandonnant progressivement au loup qui sommeillait en lui. La meute se dirigea alors vers la forêt. Tous se mirent à courir, sautant au dessus des troncs et des buissons, avançant comme une vague irrésistible et silencieuse à travers la forêt. Harry, à l'avant de la meute, les guidait efficacement. Il avait tout d'un puissant Alpha en cet instant. Draco l'observait de loin, admirant sa rapidité, sa souplesse, sa puissance et l'aura de force pure qui l'entourait. Sous le clair de lune argenté, il était vraiment magnifique. Soudain Harry s'arrêta, ses oreilles frémirent alors qu'il détectait la présence d'un grand troupeau de cerfs tout prés. Il monta sur le tronc d'un arbre renversé et les regarda tous en les surplombant de sa hauteur. Il sembla à Draco que son regard s'attarda légèrement sur lui. Le dominant sauta alors de son promontoire, il traversa la meute de part en part, la scindant en deux parties. Le loup roux prit la tête d'un des groupes tandis qu'Harry s'éloignait avec le deuxième. Ils allaient prendre les cerfs en tenaille ! Draco, qui se retrouva dans le groupe du brun, se laissa aller à la nostalgie. Ils chassaient aussi souvent comme ça dans son ancienne meute... Elle lui manquait... Ses parents lui manquaient... Le petit loup sentit son cœur se serrer, il avait envie de pleurer... Au lieu de ça, son loup se mit à gémir pitoyablement. Il modula une longue plainte, s'adressant à l'astre lunaire qui le surplombait. Il s'aperçut de son erreur lorsqu'un grand bruit retentit près de là. Il avait complètement oublié qu'ils étaient tout proches des cerfs... Et il leur avait fait peur, le troupeau se mettait donc à ruer dans la forêt, tentant d'effrayer les loups. Il eut le temps de voir les regards extrêmement réprobateurs de ses compagnons, avant que des cerfs leur arrivent dessus. Lorsqu'ils étaient aussi affolés, ils pouvaient être dangereux et Draco se maudit de cette erreur digne d'un débutant. Tentant de se calmer et de ne pas paniquer, Draco réfléchit quelques instants, dans son ancienne meute, lorsque cette situation arrivait, ils se rassemblaient tous à un endroit et, généralement, les cerfs de s'approchaient pas d'eux, ils les craignaient trop lorsqu'ils étaient en groupe. Draco jeta des coups d'œil autour de lui avec frénésie. Il s'aperçut que plus personne n'était là. Alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits et constatait son erreur, toute la meute était partie... Soudainement, les cerfs apparurent devant lui, il fit des bonds souples pour éviter les premiers qui ruaient en sa direction mais se retrouva face à un mâle énorme, il tenta de dégager sur le côté mais il était trop tard. Il attendit l'impact mais celui-ci ne vint pas du côté ou il s'y attendait. Draco alla rouler dans un buisson sous la puissance du choc. Il entendit alors un gémissement. Le dominé sortit du buisson et fut soulagé de voir que les cerfs étaient passés et qu'il était toujours en vie. Qu'il avait été bête sur ce coup, il avait vraiment fait des erreurs de débutant, il avait horriblement honte. Il regarda autour de lui, se demandant ce qui avait pu se passer. Son regard tomba alors sur un loup étendu à terre. Fourrure chocolat. Son cœur se mit à battre à un rythme désordonné et précipité. Une seule pensée traversait son esprit: « Faites que ce ne soit pas Potter. Faites que ce ne soit pas Harry ! » Il s'approcha en vitesse et son cœur se serra lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était bel et bien Harry. Il fourra sa truffe contre le poitrail du loup et fut soulagé sentir le poul de Potter. Le dominant se mit d'ailleurs à gémir doucement avant de commencer à se relever. Il avait à peu de mal. Apparemment, sa patte avant gauche avait été écrasée par des sabots et son épaule droite s'était salement ouverte lorsqu'il avait été projeté contre un cailloux. Harry réussit finalement à se lever, avec un peu d'aide de la part de Draco. Le dominé le regarda alors piteusement et poussant de légères plaintes, montrant qu'il était réellement désolé pour ce qui s'était passé. Pourtant Harry n'avait pas l'air énervé. Le blond fut surpris de voir que ses yeux ne reflétaient que du soulagement. Le dominant tenta d'avancer d'un pas mais son épaule et sa patte le faisaient énormément souffrir. Il vacilla. Draco le soutint comme il put et fut soulagé de voir que les autres membres de meute arrivaient. Voyant la situation, quelques uns s'éclipsèrent. Les autres se réunirent autour d'Harry. Tous restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, puis Ron arriva. Il poussa un couinement en voyant Harry. Il se précipita vers lui. Il inspecta le loup quelques instants avant de se retourner vers Draco. Celui-ci baissa la tête et les oreilles, ayant vraiment honte de ce qui venait de ce passer. Un loup arriva alors avec des vêtements dans la gueule et les déposa devant Harry. Il avait surement dû aller les chercher en voyant la situation, il était clair que le garçon ne pourrait pas rentrer sous sa forme lupine. Le brun se transforma et se retrouva nu au milieu de la forêt. Il frissonna, il faisait assez froid. Les vêtements ne seraient pas de trop. Il s'habilla rapidement sous le regard inquiet de la meute et plaqua un bout de tee-shirt sur ses blessures. Il se retourna alors vers les autres loups.

-Continuez la chasse, finalement vous n'avez rien pu manger. Aller vous dégourdir les pattes, moi je peux rentrer à la maison.

Les loups ne semblèrent pas convaincus mais Harry insista et la plus part finirent par obéir et s'éloigner un peu. Après tout le brun était très puissant et il était dur de ne pas lui obéir. Il avait vraiment la carrure d'un Alpha. Cependant Draco s'approcha de lui et se plaça à ses côtés démontrant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de partir. Harry s'accroupit pour arriver à sa hauteur.

-Va t'amuser aussi Draco, on se retrouvera tout à l'heure.

Le loup blanc secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Il n'avait pas l'intention de quitter Harry, pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout était de sa faute alors il devait absolument s'assurer que le garçon arrive bien à la maison. Il fallait avouer qu'il était incroyablement inquiet. Il gronda légèrement, signifiant qu'il resterait à ses côtés quoi que le dominant en pense. Voyant que Draco s'occupait d'Harry, Ron s'éloigna avec la meute. Harry se mit alors à marcher en direction de la maison. Heureusement, elle n'était pas très loin. Draco se mit à côté de lui, permettant au garçon de s'appuyer sur lui avec sa main valide. Harry la posa sur la tête du loup avec un sourire. Le blond était vraiment adorable quand il était inquiet... Le dominant se mit alors à caresser les oreilles pelucheuses, pensivement, tout en marchant. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il entendit un ronronnement venant de Draco. La queue du loup battait doucement l'air derrière lui et il avait heureux de cette caresse. Harry sourit avec tendresse. Mais le blond s'aperçut alors de sa réaction. Étant gêné de la situation il s'éloigna très légèrement du garçon mais il se précipitait vers Harry dés que celui-ci trébuchait doucement ou avait un peu de mal à trouver son chemin. Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin au village. Draco soupira de soulagement. Harry entra dans la maison et ferma la porte derrière le loup. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain, sans doute pour se laver. Le blond l'abandonna et alla se transformer dans sa chambre. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, habillé de vieux vêtements, d'autres affaires de rechange dans les mains. Draco n'avait qu'une envie, prendre un bain. En effet, il était tout boueux à cause de la course dans la forêt. Et si cela ne le gênait pas lorsqu'il était un loup, il détestait être sale quand il était sous forme humaine. Il pressa alors le pas jusqu'à la salle de bain. Draco aperçut une serviette mouillée d'eau et de sang dans un coin de la pièce. Il serra les dents, il fallait qu'il aille voir Harry. Il se dépêcha et se lava en quelques minutes. Il explosa son record. Lui qui aimait normalement passer des heures sous la douche... Une fois propre, il fouilla la salle de bain et finit par dénicher une trousse de secours. Elle ne semblait pas avoir été ouverte récemment. « Crétin » murmura Draco. Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry et entra sans frapper. Le brun était assis dans son lit, sa main blessée pressant douloureusement du tissus sur son épaule ouverte. Son visage était figé dans une expression de douleur. Draco soupira. Il posa la trousse de secours sur le bureau proche du lit en faisant du bruit. Harry releva immédiatement les yeux vers le petit loup. Il ne l'avait pas vu entrer. Son visage redevint neutre et il serra les dents, tentant de cacher sa souffrance.

-Tu n'as pas désinfecté tes blessures, je suppose?

Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de grimacer. Draco s'assit à ses côtes sur le lit, armé de coton imbibé de produit. Harry lui montra ses blessure avec un sourire. Il aimait bien quand le petit loup s'occupait comme ça de lui... Son sourire disparut bien vite, malgré le fait que Draco fasse très attention, ce produit le brûlait. Il gigotait, tentant vainement d'échapper au coton. Exaspéré, Draco s'arrêta et le fusilla du regard.

-Arrête de bouger ! Ordonna t-il.

Harry sourit de nouveau, une idée venant de germer dans son esprit.

-Et qu'est ce que j'aurai en échange de mon immobilité et de mon élan d'héroïsme qui t'as épargné des blessures douloureuses ?

Draco soupira, le dominant profitait de la situation. Mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir... Il l'avait sauvé.

-Ce que tu veux, répondit-il.

-Vraiment ce que je veux ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire narquois.

Le petit loup hésita un instant. Qu'est ce qu'Harry allait lui demander ? Tant qu'il ne lui demandait pas de coucher avec lui... Et il ne pensait pas que le dominant ferait ça... Il était gentil et ne lui demanderait rien de pervers. Sur ce coup là, il avait confiance en lui...

-Oui, prononça t-il simplement en espérant ne pas le regretter.

Harry sembla alors plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Draco en profita pour finir de désinfecter. Il banda ensuite les blessures. La main était mal en point et il ne pourrait pas s'en servir pendant quelques jours mais ensuite elle serait complètement guérie. Et son épaule lui ferrait un peu mal quelque temps, mais serait normalement refermée demain soir. Ravi de son travail, Draco se releva. Il força Harry à se coucher et alla éteindre la lumière. Cependant, il ne sortit pas de la pièce comme le dominant s'y attendait. Il s'assit par terre au pied du lit.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Harry, étonné.

-J'attends que tu t'endormes. Je sens que tu vas faire des bêtises si je reste pas pour m'assurer que tu te reposes.

Harry grogna qu'il n'était pas un bébé et qu'il pouvait très bien s'occuper de lui mais se coucha. Le temps passait tandis qu'il regardait le plafond depuis le lit. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir en sachant que Draco était si proche et pourtant si loin de lui. Il se releva doucement et regarda au bas de son lit. Recroquevillé en boule, Draco dormait. Harry sourit avec tendresse. Son petit loup était mort de fatigue. Il se leva et le prit doucement dans ses bras avant de le glisser avec lui sous la couette. Le blond se réveilla à moitié et regarda autour de lui. Harry craint la crise d'hystérie, lorsqu'il se rendrait compte où il était mais Draco se contenta de le regarder. Il murmura vaguement un « Je suis désolé Harry. J'ai eu peur. ». Le brun se réalisa alors que Draco s'en voulait pour ce qui c'était passé mais qu'il s'inquiétait aussi pour lui. C'était pour ça qu'il c'était occupé de lui et qu'il avait insisté pour rester dans la chambre. Il s'inquiétait. Harry laissa un sourire stupide lui orner le visage. Il était heureux.

-T'en fais pas Draco, je te sauverai autant de fois qu'il le faudra... Mais je suis heureux que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

Draco répondit quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se rapprocher de lui et de se coller contre son torse nu. Il frotta doucement son nez contre sa poitrine avant d'entourer Harry de ses bras fins. Le brun le serra contre lui et finit pas s'endormir. Il avait rarement était aussi bien...

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez évidemment! Pour le prochain chapitre, je le mettrais je pense jeudi ou vendredi soir, parce qu'après je pars en vacances une semaine! Youpiiii! Donc je pense qu'après le chapitre 6 vous aurez à attendre un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude. Je publierai dès que possible mais vu que je n'aurai pas eu mon ordinateur pendant une semaine, je risque de prendre un peu plus de temps que d'hab'. J'espère publier vers le milieu de la deuxième semaine des vacances! Encore une fois désolée! **


	6. Une promesse est une promesse!

**Titre: Boules de poils**

**Auteur: Mitsumichi**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling (Elle en a de la chance )**

**Mot de l'auteur: Bonjours à tous! Voilà c'est la suite en avance parce que je pars en vacance! J'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire, (environ une heure) parce que je suis super débordée et donc ce chapitre est extrêmement petit! Je suis consciente que c'est vraiment rien mais j'ai pas pu faire mieux! Je vous avez promis de publier quelque chose et puis je voulais pas vous refaire le coup de la semaine dernière parce que j'étais vraiment désolée et je m'en étais beaucoup voulu, donc j'ai préféré publier ça plutôt que rien. Mais pour compenser je publierai la suite de ce chapitre plus le chapitre 7 une fois que je serais revenue de vacances! Voilà, voilà! Donc je vous invite à lire cet échantillon de chapitre! xD **

Draco se sentait extrêmement bien. Il était bien au chaud et il lui semblait être sur un nuage. Il était tellement bien. Il se rapprocha de sa source de chaleur et frotta doucement son nez contre... Contre... Il fronça les sourcils, à vrai dire il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était. Mais c'était doux et ça sentait bon... Ça sentait... Harry? Ça sentait Harry! Merde, merde, merde! Draco ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et grimaça, la lumière lui écorchait les pupilles. Il s'habitua au bout de quelques secondes et se releva. Il se retrouva face à Harry Potter, qui, étalé dans le lit, le regardait avec un grand sourire. Draco laissa échapper un petit cri aigu avant de tomber à la renverse et de s'effondrer, le nez dans le tapis. Il se releva promptement et fusilla le garçon du regard, légèrement inquiet.

-Qu'est ce que je fais dans ton lit? Demanda t-il.

-Je fais si peur que ça le matin? Se vexa Harry, en voyant la réaction que Draco avait eu.

Le blond ignora sa question et le regarda avec énervement. Harry répondit alors en souriant.

-Hier tu t'es endormi dans ma chambre alors je t'ai couché avec moi parce que j'avais la flemme de te ramener à ta chambre. Pourquoi? Tu pensais qu'on avait fait quoi? Demanda le dominant avec un sourire pervers.

Draco le fusilla du regard et Harry continua:

-Par contre j'ai vraiment passé une bonne nuit. Je crois d'ailleurs que j'ai trouvé ce que j'allais te demander. Je veux que tu dormes avec moi toutes les nuits!

Le blond manqua de s'étouffer.

-Pardon?

-Tu ne trouves pas que c'est une bonne idée?

-Non! S'exclama immédiatement Draco.

Harry fit une moue boudeuse.

-Mais t'avais dit que tu ferais ce que je voulais...

Draco soupira, Harry avait vraiment une tête de gamin boudeur. Il grimaça en posant les yeux sur les bandages qui entouraient l'épaule du loup. C'est vrai qu'il avait promis... Et son père lui avait toujours dit qu'il fallait tenir ses promesses. Il hocha alors la tête, mais voyant le sourire d'Harry il s'écria:

-Mais il est hors de question que tu profites de moi durant la nuit!

Le brun rigola un moment.

-D'accord, je vais essayer de me retenir, murmura t-il en souriant.

Draco rougit et le regarda un moment suspicieusement avant de sortir de la pièce, il avait besoin de s'éloigner un moment. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Blaise, il fallait qu'il parle à son meilleur ami. Il ouvrit la porte sans frapper et entra dans la pièce. Il le regretta bien vite. Il trouva un spectacle pour le moins étrange. Blaise et le roux se trouvaient tous les deux étendus par terre et semblaient endormis. Draco se demanda ce qu'ils faisaient la. Mais voyant que Blaise était... occupé pour le moment, il ressortit de la chambre.

Il soupira, cette matinée était véritablement merdique... Rien ne se passait comme il l'espérait... Il s'effondra alors dans un canapé en ronchonnant.

**Eh oui, c'était vraiment minuscule, hein? Je sais! Encore désolée! Mais j'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même! Et puis maintenant on sait ce qu'a demander Harry... xD **

**Bref, à la prochaine! ^^ Et... bonnes vacances, bonnes fêtes et joyeux noël à tous! **


	7. Petits baisers, visites et réunion

**Titre: Boules de poils**

**Auteur: Mitsumichi**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling (Elle en a de la chance )**

**Mot de l'auteur:**

**Salut les amis! Me voilà de retour des vacances! Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait languir et me m'excuse pour les gens qui ont dit que mon précédent chapitre était une torture de par sa petite taille... J'en suis consciente! Encore désolée! **

**Ah! Et faut que je précise, pour les gens qui pensent que Blaise et Ron on couché ensemble... Eh bien c'est faux! Draco les trouve endormis tous les deux sur le sol de la chambre de Blaise mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils ont couché ensemble. Plus d'explications dans ce chapitre! ^^ D'ailleurs, s'ils avaient couché ensemble, ils serraient liés, car pour moi, un dominant et un dominé se lient après avoir couché ensemble et forment un couple qui ne peut être brisé sauf s'il y a consentement mutuel. Voilà pourquoi Draco ne veut pas coucher avec Harry. ^^**

**Sinon je remercie vraiment toutes les personnes qui me laisse des reviews! Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir! Merci beaucoup, beaucoup! **

**Pour Draya Felton: Je suis ravie de ton commentaire sincère et que tu trouves que ma fanfic est bien écrite! Je suis parfaitement consciente que je ne fais pas dans l'innovation et que beaucoup de fanfic ressemble à la mienne, où plutôt que ma fanfic ressemble beaucoup à d'autres... C'est vrai que ce sujet est beaucoup traité et donc peu original mais j'avais vraiment envi d'écrire une fanfic dans ce style donc je me suis lâchée! xD Malgré cela j'espère que la suite te plairas! **

**Voilà, voilà, je pense que je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps alors, BONNE LECTURE! **

Draco était toujours assis sur le canapé, cela devait faire au moins une heure qu'il regardait la télé. Il s'ennuyait... Il soupira avant d'éteindre le poste. Il entendit alors du bruit dans les escaliers, il se retourna pour voir apparaître Blaise et le roux. Ces deux là semblaient encore endormi et Draco afficha un petit sourire pervers. Il se demandait bien ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit, avant de se retrouver endormi en caleçon sur le sol de la chambre...

-Alors, bien _dormi_? Demanda Draco en insistant sur le dernier mot avec sarcasme.

Blaise regarda le blond un instant, avant d'enregistrer ce qui venait de se passer. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et rougit légèrement.

-Arrête, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois... Hier après la chasse on était mort de fatigue et cette maison était plus proche que celle de Ron, donc je lui ai proposé de dormir ici. On voulait dormir dans mon lit mais on s'est pris les pieds dans mes affaires en entrant dans la chambre et on est tombé au sol. On avait la flemme de se relever donc on a dormi par terre...

-Belle excuse... murmura Draco en souriant.

Blaise sourit à son tour, sachant qu'avec le blond, la meilleure des défenses était l'attaque...

-Par contre, on est passé devant la chambre d'Harry hier, et tu avais l'air de très bien dormir dans ses bras...

Ce fut au tour de Draco de rougir.

-Ce n'est pas non plus ce que tu crois, murmura t-il en grognant.

-Mais bien sur, répondit Blaise avec malice.

Les deux garçon rejoignirent Ron qui préparait le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine et s'assirent autour de la table, Harry ne tarda pas à se montrer. Il paraissait excessivement joyeux et était étrangement souriant. Le blond bouda, sachant parfaitement pourquoi le brun était si heureux. Foutue promesse... Il soupira. Mais il serait bien obligé de la tenir, il s'en voulait vraiment pour ce qui c'était passé cette nuit... En plus, il avait du se mettre la meute à dos. Fait chier... Il était vraiment con... Il finit de déjeuner et se leva, il fixa Harry un instant tout en réfléchissant. À vrai dire, même si ce type était un pervers manipulateur, Draco ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il se demandait si les bandages qu'il avait fait étaient assez solides et s'il avait bien désinfecté les plaies. Une idée germa dans son esprit et il demanda:

-Vous avez un loup dans le village qui est médecin, non?

-Bien sur, répondit Harry. J'ai une amie qui est en train de faire des études de médecine, elle a pas encore son diplôme mais elle est extrêmement douée, donc elle s'occupe des malades de tout le village. Enfin, y en a pas beaucoup vu que l'on guérit très vite... Pourquoi? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Tu es malade?

Légèrement inquiet, il inspecta son petit loup sous ses moindres coutures, cependant il semblait en bonne santé...

-Non, ce n'est pas pour moi imbécile! C'est pour toi! Répondit Draco, un petit peu agacé en rougissant adorablement et en détournant le regard.

Harry sourit puis se tourna vers Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

-D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi Hermione n'est pas venue d'elle même vu ce qui s'est passé hier?

-Elle était pas là hier, elle devait rendre visite à ses parents, je crois, dit Ron en haussant les épaules. Mais elle est rentrée ce matin il me semble.

-Très bien! S'exclama Draco. Allez Harry, bouge toi on y va!

Le garçon poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Mais elle va me crier dessus pendant un moment... Tu ne la connais pas. Elle peut être réellement effrayante quand elle veut!

Draco ne l'écouta pas le moins du monde et lui balança son manteau avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Harry capitula et se rendit avec le blond chez Hermione. Celle-ci piqua une crise quand elle vit l'état dans lequel était le brun...

-Non mais n'importe quoi! Il suffit que je m'absente une journée et tu trouves le moyen de te blesser! Qu'est ce que je devrais faire? Vous attacher, toi et Ron, dés que je pars quelque part? Vous êtes de vrais gamins incorrigibles! Et moi qui pensais que vous gagneriez un peu de cervelle en grandissant! Arh! Ce que vous m'énervez!

Elle cria ainsi un moment sur Harry, même après avoir finit de refaire les bandages, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci attrape Draco par le bras et s'enfuit de la maison d'Hermione. Ils coururent un moment entre les bâtiments, tentant d'échapper à cette fille devenue folle furieuse qui leur criait de revenir, mêlant à ses paroles de nombreux jurons et insultes colorés à l'égard des fuyards. Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent à l'orée du bois après l'avoir semée, essoufflés d'avoir couru. Harry se laissa tomber à terre, la tête dans la mousse et entraina Draco dans sa chute. C'est alors que le blond se rendit compte qu'Harry tenait toujours sa main qu'il avait attrapé lors de la course poursuite. Cependant il ne se libéra pas, la pression de la main du brun était étrangement chaude et rassurante et il se sentait bien. Il soupira avant de sourire légèrement.

-Tu avais raison, cette fille est assez bizarre et effrayante!

-C'est que tu n'as vu que cette facette d'elle. En réalité elle est gentille. Elle viendra sans doute à la maison voir comment je vais lorsqu'elle se sera calmée... En fait je la plains, c'est notre amie, à Ron et moi, depuis qu'on est petits, et la pauvre, elle a du subir beaucoup de chose à cause de nous. On a souvent mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve en faisant n'importe quoi, dit Harry en souriant avec tendresse.

-C'est vrai que si elle vous supporte depuis que vous êtes petits, je suppose que c'est normal qu'elle soit devenue folle... murmura le blond avec sarcasme.

Puis Draco se releva en lâchant la main d'Harry. A présent il se sentait un peu gêné... Il se dirigea silencieusement vers la maison, le brun sur les talons. Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la demeure des Potter, Draco se rappela de quelque chose.

-Au fait, vous n'avez toujours pas choisi un nouvel Alpha, si?

Le blond doutait réellement que se soit le cas, il en était même persuadé. Sinon, vu qu'il faisait à présent partit de la meute, il l'aurait sentit, de plus, s'il y avait un Alpha, ça n'aurait pas été à Harry de mener la chasse la nuit dernière. Le brun grimaça.

-Non, on a toujours pas réussit à se mettre d'accord. Mais on a une nouvelle réunion cet après-midi à quatorze heure. Tu y es convié bien sur, vu qu'à présent tu fais partie de la meute.

Draco réfléchit quelques instants, se demandant si il irait, puis il haussa les épaules. Il fallait qu'il s'implique dans la vie de la meute, et le choix d'un nouvel Alpha était très important. Il irait, cependant il avait un peu peur de la réaction des autres membres de la meute, après sa connerie de la nuit...

Les deux garçons rentrèrent à la maison et Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine tandis que Draco se laissait tomber dans le canapé. Il soupira et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il resta immobile un moment, profitant du silence. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il entendit du bruit provenant de la cuisine. Il se demandait d'où cela venait étant donné que Ron et Blaise étaient sortis tout les deux. Ils étaient chez Ron il lui semblait. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine avec curiosité. Il y trouva Harry en compagnie de Remus. Draco se souvenait bien de cet homme qui l'avait accompagné en voiture jusqu'à sa nouvelle meute. Il avait été assez sympathique. Le blond entra dans la pièce et les regards se retournèrent vers lui.

-Bonjour, heureux de te revoir Draco, dit Remus avec un joyeux sourire.

-Remus est mon parrain tu sais? Il est venu me voir pour savoir comment j'allais après ce qui c'est passé cette nuit, expliqua Harry en sirotant du Coca.

Draco baissa alors les yeux d'un air penaud avant de répondre d'une voix boudeuse:

-Bonjour...

Harry sourit avec tendresse. Qu'il était mignon comme ça son petit dragon... Il n'arriva pas à se retenir et se pencha légèrement pour cueillir les lèvres de Draco. Celui-ci se pétrifia sur place, ne répondant pas au baiser mais ne repoussant pas le garçon non plus. La baiser était doux et tendre, Harry ne cherchant pas à forcer les lèvres du blond, se contentant de picorer doucement sa bouche. Draco soupira légèrement et Harry su qu'il avait gagné. Le petit loup oublia tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui et se laissa fondre dans les bras de Potter. Il se détestait d'être si faible mais il ne pouvait pas résister à Harry... Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes lorsque Remus toussa légèrement pour rappeler sa présence et que Draco sursauta et s'éloigna brusquement du garçon. Les joues rouges, il détourna le regard et s'amusa à fixer intensément une tasse jaune. Harry rit en voyant la réaction gênée de Draco et se mit à discuter avec Remus, le rassurant sur son état de santé. Après quelques minutes, celui-ci s'en alla, content d'avoir vu que son filleul avait apparemment trouvé son bonheur. Ils étaient adorables tous les deux...

Draco pénétra dans la pièce en regardant autour de lui. Cette maison était vraiment étrange. Elle était biscornue et petite, d'ailleurs il se demandait vraiment comment tant de gens pouvaient tenir à l'intérieur... Il se trouvait actuellement chez les Weasley, la famille du roux. C'était dans leur maison qu'avait lieu la réunion, toute la meute était là. Draco regardait autour de lui, légèrement stressé, il n'aimait pas vraiment l'attention que les autres lui portaient. Beaucoup de gens lui lançaient des regards méprisants. Harry, s'apercevant du malaise de son petit loup, lui saisit doucement la main, la serrant dans la sienne. Draco fut soulagé de sentir cette pression familière, cependant, tout le monde se mit à murmurer sur leur passage, se demandant sans doute quelle relation ils entretenaient... Draco aperçut quelques dominés le fusiller du regard. C'est vrai qu'Harry était un bon parti pour un loup célibataire. Il obtiendrait à coup sur une bonne place dans la meute et deviendrait même peut-être le nouvel Alpha... D'ailleurs, la réunion commença. Chaque loup avait trouvé une petite place pour s'assoir et Dumbledore, le lycanthrope le plus âgé de la meute, se leva et fit régner le silence.

-Très bien, la réunion peut commencer. Avant que quiconque ne prenne la parole, je voudrais souhaiter la bienvenue aux deux nouveaux membres de la meute, dit-il en désignant Draco et Blaise. S'ils ont envie de parler durant cette réunion, qu'ils ne se privent pas. Vous portez sur la meute un regard frais et neuf qui pourrait beaucoup nous aider. A présent, que les loups qui souhaitent parler lèvent la main.

Aussitôt, un brouhaha se fit entendre dans la pièce et de multiples mains se levèrent.

-Assez, cria Albus, cessez de tous vous exprimer en même temps, ça ne sert à rien!

Le bruit désenfla légèrement mais des murmures parcouraient toujours la pièce. Dumbledore soupira et interrogea Remus. Harry sourit en voyant son parrain se lever.

-Je propose que Harry devienne notre nouvel Alpha.

Aussitôt, des exclamations de mécontentement résonnèrent en même temps que des grognements appréciateurs. Le joyeux brouhaha reprit mais Remus réussit à le faire taire.

-Écoutez moi jusqu'à la fin! Je pense qu'Harry ferait un chef exceptionnel! Regardez, rien qu'hier, il n'a pas hésité à se mettre en danger pour sauver un membre de la meute. Il a toutes les capacités nécessaire pour faire un bon Alpha.

La discussion continua longtemps comme ça. Tout le monde protestait à chaque nouvelle proposition... Finalement Dumbledore se leva avec un sourire en coin, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

-J'ai une idée, nous allons faire un tournoi ou tous les dominants adultes pourront participer. Il se déroulera en trois épreuves qui testerons chacune une capacité. Le gagnant deviendra l'Alpha de la meute...

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes en ce dernier jour de l'année 2011, on se retrouve en 2012 avec un nouveau chapitre! ^^**


	8. Commencer à y prendre gout

**Titre: Boules de poils**

**Auteur: Mitsumichi**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling (Elle en a de la chance )**

**Mot de l'auteur: Bonjours à tous! Voilà la suite de cette fanfic! **

**Ça a été un peu dur d'écrire la suite, j'ai été occupé avec la reprise des cours et tout ça... Et puis j'ai eu un petit problème pour taper ce chapitre... Ben en fait j'ai commencé à apprendre la guitare récemment et j'ai passé des journées entières à perfectionner mes accords. Ce qui font de la guitare sont surement déjà passer par la... J'avais horriblement mal à la main et des ampoules sur trois de mes doigts. Bref, j'en ai bavé pour taper ce chapitre (avec une main c'est long et chiant) mais j'ai réussit! Youpi! Youpi! Yatta! **

**Je vous remercie encore tous pour vos commentaires qui me font super super plaisir et qui me donne le courage de continuer à écrire quoi qu'il arrive! Merci beaucoup! ^^ Sans vous je ne sais pas ce que je ferais.. **

**Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture!**

Draco avançait vers le lit de manière raide, un sourire ressemblant plus à une grimace sur la figure. Harry, allongé dans le lit, le regardait de manière moqueuse, apparemment ravi de cette situation...

-Je suis vraiment obligé de faire ça? Demanda Draco d'un ton désespéré.

-Tu me l'as promis... murmura Harry avec un sourire.

Le blond soupira et gémit de dépit. Il se glissa sous la couette, tentant de rester le plus qu'il le pouvait sur le bord du lit. Le silence se fit dans la chambre. Draco tentait de ne pas succomber au sommeil, gardant les yeux obstinément ouverts, se méfiant du loup pervers qui dormait à ses côtés. Il gigota légèrement, se tenir sur la tranche du lit n'était vraiment pas agréable... Il grogna doucement, cette nuit serait surement longue. Il entendit un petit bruit derrière lui et se retourna brusquement, pour trouver... un Harry se retenant difficilement de rire en train de le regardait, ses yeux verts brillants doucement dans le noir. N'en pouvant plus, le brun se moqua ouvertement de Draco, qui vexé, se recoucha. Une fois qu'il eut calmé ses éclats de rire, le garçon attrapa soudainement son petit loup par la taille, l'attirant vers lui et respira avec délice son odeur, le tenant fermement dans ses bras.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous? S'exclama Draco. T'avais dis que tu me laisserais tranquille et...

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de finir sa tirade, il fut coupé par les lèvres d'Harry venant se poser doucement sur les sienne. Le brun profita de la surprise de Draco pour le renverser sur le lit et s'installer à califourchon sur lui, sans lâcher ses lèvres. Il se releva légèrement après une dizaine de secondes.

-Désolé Draco mais des fois tu es vraiment trop mignon pour que j'arrive à résister...

Sur ces paroles, il s'empara de nouveaux des lèvres de Draco. Le blond se laissa faire en grognant légèrement, il détestait devenir si faible et soumis dès qu'Harry posait ses mains sur lui. Cependant, il oublia bien vite ces pensées et se perdit dans le doux contact des lèvres du dominant sur les siennes. Puis le baiser s'approfondit, le brun sentit la main de Draco se faufiler dans ses cheveux et les caresser doucement, il grogna légèrement. Il était content que le blond participe au baiser, il ferma les yeux, profitant de l'instant présent. Harry tentait de rester sage, il savait que s'il allait trop loin, le blond lui en voudrait énormément... Et il ne voulait pas ça juste au moment où Draco commençait à se laisser faire et à comprendre que lui aussi désirait le dominant.

Voyant que le blond était presque à bout de souffle, Harry libéra ses lèvres et se glissa dans son cou, s'amusant à y laisser une trainée de petits suçons.

-Harry? Demanda le garçon, le souffle court.

-Moui? Répondit celui-ci en ronronnant presque de bonheur que le blond se laisse faire à ses petites caresse.

-Tu comptes... participer... aux épreuves... pour devenir l'Alpha? Continua Draco essouflé.

-Bien sûr.

Draco ferma les yeux en soupirant très légèrement, il s'attendait à cette réponse et le fait qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Harry l'énervait au plus haut point... Mais il ne savait pas encore quelles épreuves ce fou de Dumbledore allait encore inventer... Le loup était réputé dans la région pour être extrêmement excentrique et totalement timbré...

-S'il te plaît... murmura Draco. Fais attention...

Harry, surpris, arrêta de picorer son cou et se releva légèrement pour mieux voir le garçon qui était devenu rouge. Il lui offrit alors un immense sourire ravi. Draco sentit son cœur accélérer, les yeux d'Harry brillaient comme l'émeraude et pétillaient de malice et son sourire en coin était tout simplement adorable... Le blond ne pût qu'admettre qu'il était vraiment magnifique et commença à s'interroger sur ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour le dominant. Sa partie animale le pressait de faire du garçon son dominant et l'empêchait d'y voir clair, cependant il avouait qu'Harry lui plaisait bien... Il avait bien changé depuis leur enfance…

Draco posa timidement ses lèvres sur celles du brun, initiant le baiser pour la première fois. Ce fut un baiser tendre et doux, le blond se blottit ensuite dans les bras du brun et ne mit que quelques minutes à s'endormir.

« Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong »

La sonnette ne cessait pas résonner à l'intérieur de la maison alors que la personne commençait à perdre patience. Cependant, Draco ne bougeait pas d'un poil, fixant d'un œil mauvais le garçon assis en face de lui.

-C'est ta maison, c'est à toi de répondre quand il y a quelqu'un à la porte! S'exclama Draco.

-Ouais, mais si ça se trouve c'est pour toi. C'est peut-être Blaise qui est revenu de sa balade avec Ron, argumenta Harry.

-Il a les clés donc ce n'est pas lui, et personne d'autre ne viendrait me voir donc c'est forcément pour toi!

Harry abandonna l'argumentation, il savait que Draco cherchait tout le temps à avoir raison et décida d'utiliser une autre tactique. Il pencha la tête de côté et regarda le blond avec ses yeux de chien battu. Il gémit doucement comme un chiot quémandant quelque chose et Draco soupira. Le dominé se leva en grognant dans sa barbe. Cela lui arrivait rarement de céder à quelque chose... Mais il ne l'avait absolument pas fait parce que Harry était vraiment adorable sur le moment! Non, c'était simplement cette discussion futile qui l'embêtait. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur le visage furieux de la fille qui avait soigné Harry, il lui semblait qu'elle s'appelait Hermione... Celle-ci, voyant que ce n'était pas Harry qui était devant elle, se calma instantanément et offrit un grand sourire au blond.

-Bonjour Draco, je suis contente de te voir, je peux entrer? Je viens vérifier les plaies d'Harry.

-Il est dans la cuisine, répondit le garçon avec un sourire sadique, sachant qu'Hermione allait passer un savon au brun... Ce serait sa petite vengeance personnelle pour l'avoir forcé à aller ouvrir la porte...

La brune se dirigea vers la pièce en question, son visage retrouvant un aspect féroce. Harry grimaça en la voyant, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la colère de la jeune fille.

-HARRY! Ça ne va pas de laisser une fille comme ça, toquer des minutes entières à la porte! Tu n'as vraiment aucune éducation! Et puis tu envoies ce pauvre petit dominé ouvrir la porte comme si c'était un esclave! Non mais je rêve!

Draco faillit s'étouffer avec l'eau qu'il était en train de boire. Il rêvait ou c'était de lui qu'elle parlait lorsqu'elle mentionnait le « pauvre petit dominé » ! Il resta un moment choqué, fixant la jeune fille comme si elle était folle, ce qu'elle devait réellement être en fait... Harry rigola en voyant la tête que faisait Draco.

-Ne t'en fais pas, s'acclama t-il. Tu ne ressembles pas à un pauvre petit dominé! Hermione est simplement partie dans un de ses délires sur la protection des dominés maltraités... Elle prévoit même de fonder un association...

Aussitôt, Hermione et Harry se mirent à se disputer, Hermione criant que ce n'était pas un délire et Harry se moquant gentiment d'elle. Draco qu'en a lui, mit un moment à ce mettre de son choc et resta une seconde pétrifié. Ce fut à l'instant où il se rendit compte que la pièce était calme à présent, qu'il sentit un présence derrière son dos. Des bras l'enserrèrent tandis que le nez d'Harry se mit doucement à renifler ses cheveux et sa peau, profitant sans doute de son odeur. Un léger rire résonna aux oreilles du blond, alors qu'Harry se souvint de la tête qu'avait affiché Draco à l'entente des mots d'Hermione.

-Tu sais, murmura t-il doucement, moi je trouve au contraire que tu n'es pas assez soumis à mon goût... Peut-être que je devrais commencer à te dresser?

Un léger sourire sadique et joueur s'afficha sur son visage tandis qu'il plaquait le garçon contre un mur proche entre deux buffets. Le blond regarda autour de lui, cherchant s'échapper mais il était coincé et apparemment Hermione était sortie de la pièce depuis quelques minutes. Il sentit alors Harry déployer son aura dominante autour de lui, écrasant son loup par sa présence. Le blond gémit légèrement, cette scène lui rappelant le soir de sa présentation à la meute, lorsque Harry l'avait embrassé contre le mur de sa chambre avant de lui avouer qu'il le voulait pour dominé. Ce baiser avait réellement été une expérience fascinante, même si a l'époque il pensait que le brun se foutait de sa gueule... Mais aujourd'hui il avait décidé de ne plus réfléchir, se poser des questions sans réponses ne servait à rien... Il avait décidé de vivre au jour le jour et de voir comment sa relation avec Harry évoluerait... Et il devait avouer qu'il commençait à ressentir quelque chose de fort pour le garçon, même s'il ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était...

En tout cas, pour l'instant, rien ne lui importait sauf le fait qu'Harry pose rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes... Il mourrait d'envie de le sentir contre lui... Sentir sa chaleur, son odeur, ses mains se baladant sur son corps... Mais le brun semblait décidé à le faire attendre, il était assez loin pour que leur corps ne se touchent pas vraiment mais assez prés pour empêcher le blond de trouver une échappatoire, bien que Draco ait arrêté de chercher à s'échapper... Il le regardait avec des yeux moqueurs, plus que ravi de voir que le blond s'abandonnait de plus en plus à ses bras... Le blond lui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre mais s'emparer lui même des lèvres d'Harry n'était pas une bonne idée... Pas quand le garçon laissait ainsi ressortir sa partie animale... Le dominant n'apprécierait surement pas que le dominé ne lui demande pas son avis... Draco décida alors de jouer lui aussi avec le brun... Bien décidé à avoir ce qu'il voulait, il laissa son loup prendre légèrement le dessus. Il adopta une voix timide mais fiévreuse et baissa les yeux en signe de soumission. Il n'avait jamais joué à ce jeu: utiliser le fait que les dominants pouvaient rarement résister aux dominés qui étaient soumis pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il murmura alors:

-S'il te plaît Harry, embrasse moi...

Il leva un peu les yeux pour voir la réaction d'Harry. Celui-ci sourit avant de répondre.

-Je vois que tu commences à comprendre la leçon, il est bon être un peu soumis de temps en temps... Cependant, je ne t'avais pas donner l'autorisation de parler... Il va falloir que je te punisse...

En voyant le sourire moqueur d'Harry, Draco sut qu'il avait gagné.. Quelques secondes plus tard, le brun s'empara de ses lèvres avec violence et le dominé soupira de plaisir. Le blond gémit de douleur lorsque le dominant lui mordit la langue, le sang se répandant doucement dans leurs bouches. Cependant, le gémissement de douleur se transforma bientôt en un gémissement de plaisir et le goût du sang de Draco dans sa bouche fit grogner Harry. Ce baiser n'était que luxure, mélangeant la douleur et le plaisir dans une punition paradisiaque. Mais le baiser prit fin et Harry lâcha les lèvres du garçon et souriant.

-J'ai été ravi de t'avoir été ton professeur Draco, murmura le brun. Si tu veux on pourra continuer ce soir avec une leçon un plus... poussée...

Draco sourit légèrement avant de se défaire de l'emprise du dominant. Vraiment, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour Harry mais vivre avec lui devenait de plus en plus amusant...

**Voilà, voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine, je vais un peu moins forcer sur la guitare histoire de pouvoir pianoter tranquillement sur mon ordi! xD Gros bisous à tous! **


	9. Hésitation et déclaration

**Titre: Boules de poils**

**Auteur: Mitsumichi**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling (Elle en a de la chance )**

**Mot de l'auteur: Bonjours à tous! Voilà la suite de cette fanfic! **

**Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre! Il est court! Je sais, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire plus cette semaine... Désolée, vraiment! J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même! **

**Merci encore à tous pour vos commentaires qui me font super plaisir et m'encouragent à continuer à écrire même si j'ai un emploi du temps chargé... Merci infiniment!**

**Maintenant, bonne lecture!**

Draco assit sagement sur une chaise au centre de la pièce regardait Hermione qui changeait les bandages d'Harry avec des murmures appréciateurs. Elle était revenu dans la cuisine seulement quelques secondes après la scène qui si était déroulé, et Draco n'osait pas imaginé ce qu'elle aurait dit si elle les avait retrouvé en pleine action... Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres à cette possibilité, elle aurait sans doute engueulé Harry...

-Je suis contente de voir que tu guéris vraiment vite Harry, même pour un loup garou! Ta blessure à l'épaule est complètement refermée mais la cicatrice va peut être te faire un peu mal ou te démanger aujourd'hui. Cependant, je pense que demain tu ne ressentiras plus rien. Quant à ta main, elle devrait aussi être guérie demain. Tu pourras participer aux épreuves pour devenir Alpha sans aucune gène.

Harry sourit tandis que Draco fronçait les sourcils. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour le brun...

Hermione se leva et s'en alla après les avoir remonté à la salle de bain la trousse de secours. Harry s'empara alors de la main de son petit loup et l'emmena dans le salon, il s'assit dans le canapé et l'attira dans ses bras. Draco se laissa faire et se blottit contre Potter. Il soupira légèrement, le silence était simplement troublé par leurs deux respirations et le blond s'était rarement sentit aussi bien et aussi détendu. Harry s'empara d'une couverture, s'étendit de tout son long dans le grand canapé et les recouvrit de la tête aux pieds, les cachant aux yeux du reste du monde. Draco ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants respirant l'odeur d'Harry, puis il se releva légèrement pour apercevoir le visage du garçon. Le brun souriait les yeux fermés, mais sentant que son petit loup bougeait, il ouvrit paresseusement un oeil vert. Il lui demanda du regard ce qu'il faisait, ayant la flemme d'ouvrir la bouche et Draco sourit, amusé par ses mimiques. C'était un véritable sourire, un sourire lumineux et heureux qu'Harry avait rarement vu venant de Draco. Le blond se baissa alors doucement et embrassa le dominant avec tendresse, frôlant à peine ses lèvres des siennes. Harry émit un grognement appréciateur avant de serrer Draco contre lui...

Harry, couché, fixait l'obscurité. Des questions et des doutes lui trottaient dans la tête. Il resserra sa prise sur le garçon à moitié endormi à côté de lui.

-Draco? Demanda t-il dans un murmure.

Un vague gémissement lui répondit, signe qu'on l'écoutait.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi comme dominant? Continua t-il.

À ces mots, le petit loup se redressa brusquement et fixa le brun avec un regard gêné et indécis.

-On se connait depuis qu'on est petit, murmura Harry. Et même si on ne cessait pas de se disputer, on s'entendait bien au fond... Et maintenant, on s'entend encore mieux... Je t'ai avoué que je te voulais comme dominé mais tu ne m'as jamais donné de réponse et bien que nos relations s'améliorent, j'ai toujours envie de plus... Je t'en parle aujourd'hui parce que j'en ai marre d'attendre. Je veux que tu sois clair, est-ce que tu veux de moi ou est-ce que tu refuses ma proposition de devenir ton compagnon?

Draco resta un moment sans bouger. Il savait bien que ce moment viendrait tôt ou tard mais il avait essayé de l'oublier, de ne pas y penser... Mais maintenant, il n'avait aucune réponse à donner. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait... Cependant, il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry dans un tel brouillard alors il tenta tant bien que mal de trouver ses mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait...

-Je... Je... Draco prit une grande respiration. Je t'avoue que je suis perdu... Tu sais, je t'en ai beaucoup voulu lorsque tu es parti... Tu m'as laisser seul pendant deux ans et je n'ai eu aucunes nouvelles... J'ai essayé de faire comme si je m'en foutais, je n'ai pas arrêter de me dire que tu n'étais que mon ennemi et que c'était bien que tu sois parti... Mais je ressentais toujours comme un vide en moi... Même si tu étais mon pire ennemi, tu me manquais, et je trouvais ça vraiment bizarre mais j'ai continué à me voiler la face... Puis je me suis fais une raison et j'ai accepté le fait que tu sois parti... Le jour où on m'a annoncé que tu étais revenu, ça m'as beaucoup choqué. Des tas d'émotions se mélangeaient en moi... Je t'en voulais d'être parti, et je t'en voulais de revenir comme ça dans ma vie et de me bouleverser à ce point mais j'étais heureux de savoir que tu allais bien et que tu étais de retour, que j'allais te revoir... Dés que je t'ai vu, je me suis sentit attiré par ton aura, tu es devenu un magnifique dominant je dois l'avouer... Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me veuilles comme dominé. Au début je pensais que tu te moquais de moi tellement c'était surréaliste. Mais j'ai finit par te croire. Et, bien que je ne sache pas trop où j'allais, j'ai décidé de profiter de l'instant présent et de voir où ça nous mènerait... Cependant, je ne veux pas prendre de compagnon seulement parce qu'un dominant m'attire... Je ne veux pas que se soit un choix dicté par les hormones, je veux que se soit quelqu'un qui me plaise vraiment...

-Si je comprends bien, murmura Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne veux pas me prendre comme dominant parce que je ne te plais pas...

-Non! S'exclama Draco. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit... C'est juste que je ne sais plus où j'en suis...

Harry fixa le dominé d'un air courroucé.

-Et tu penses que je veux te prendre comme compagnon uniquement parce que tu es un dominé affreusement désirable... Eh bien c'est faux... Je connais un paquet de dominés qui serraient près à me prendre immédiatement comme compagnon, mais c'est toi que je veux Draco... Je ne me laisse pas guider par les hormones! Tu sais pourquoi je suis revenu? C'était parce que tu me manquais tellement que c'en était devenu insupportable... Le ton du garçon était redevenu calme tandis qu'il fixait Draco avec tristesse, mélancolie et tendresse. Je t'aime Draco...

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu malgré le fait que le chapitre soit court! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine!**


	10. Horrible chantage

**Titre: Boules de poils**

**Auteur: Mitsumichi**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling (Elle en a de la chance )**

**Mot de l'auteur: Bonjours à tous! Voilà la suite de cette fanfic! **

**Merci d'abord à tous pour vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir! Je vous adore! Vous êtes adorable avec moi! J'ai particulièrement aimé le « trop de guimauve tue la guimauve » de lovely love to lie xD**

**Je suis désolée pour tous les gens qui trouvent que mes chapitres sont trop courts, j'en ai conscience mais j'arrive pas vraiment à faire autrement, j'ai des tonnes de trucs à faire et peu de temps pour moi... Et désolée aussi pour toutes les personnes qui m'ont détesté d'avoir coupé le chapitre à ce moment là! Mais maintenant vous avez la suite! J'espère que vous trouverez que ça valait le coup d'attendre! **

**Bref, bonne lecture!**

Draco fixa Harry du regard un moment, trop surpris pour qu'une pensée cohérente puisse se concrétiser dans son cerveau. Il ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi répondre et prit une jolie couleur rouge tomate. Harry était... amoureux de lui? Et ben on pouvait dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas... Il pensait qu'Harry ne le voulait comme compagnon uniquement parce qu'il était un bon parti... Mais il l'_aimait_ ? Cela faisait déjà quelques secondes qu'il était là, la bouche ouverte comme un parfait idiot... Il allait répondre quelque chose, n'importe quoi, histoire d'avoir l'air moins bête mais il fut coupé par un éclat de rire. Il fronça les sourcils et s'aperçut alors qu'Harry le regardait en rigolant.

-Tu devrais voir ta tête... réussit à murmurer le brun entre deux éclats de rire.

Draco afficha une moue boudeuse. Qu'il était bête ce dominant, il lui annonçait comme ça qu'il était amoureux de lui et ensuite il se foutait de sa gueule... Harry réussit à se calmer et prit Draco dans ses bras et se recouchant. Le blond tenta de se défaire de la poigne du brun mais ne réussit pas et finit par abandonner et se laisser reposer sur le torse du garçon.

-Je vois que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je te déclare que je suis amoureux de toi... murmura doucement Harry. Ah la la, Draco... Je pensais que tu t'en étais rendu compte, n'importe qui s'en serais rendu compte... Mais apparemment tu comprends tout de travers... Vu à quel point ça t'as surpris, je vais te laisser un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Mais ce serait bien que tu saches ce que tu veux une fois que je serai devenu Alpha...

-Mouais, murmura Draco, soulagé d'avoir du temps pour cogiter. Mais ne vends pas la peau du loup avant de l'avoir tué !

Harry sourit au jeu de mot puis prit des yeux de chien battu.

-Tu penses que je vais perdre? Murmura t-il doucement.

-Non pas spécialement.

-Mais tu viendras m'encourager?

Draco soupira en fixant les yeux d'Harry, tout brillants d'espoir, puis sourit.

-Oui je t'encouragerai...

-Youpiiii, s'exclama Harry en souriant comme un gosse à qui on donne un bonbon.

Il se stoppa d'un coup dans son élan, une idée saugrenue lui passant par la tête. Un sourire pervers s'étalant sur son visage. Draco le fixa en fronçant le sourcils, certain qu'il n'aimerait pas la suite...

-Si tu viens m'encourager il te faut une tenue adéquate... Je vais t'acheter une tenue de pom-pomgirl.

Draco resta un instant abasourdi avant de se jeter sur le garçon, le menaçant de mille et une souffrances s'il achetait réellement cette tenue... Harry quant à lui était mort de rire, Draco faisait vraiment des têtes hilarantes parfois...

Quelques jours plus tard...

Bien que ce soit rare, ce jour là Draco ne fit pas la grasse matinée. Aujourd'hui se déroulait la première des épreuves pour devenir Alpha. Bien qu'il n'y participe pas, le garçon était horriblement stressé... Aussi il se réveilla tôt, le petit jour pénétrait doucement dans la chambre. Il se tourna paresseusement vers le réveil... Il était huit heure de matin, il avait le temps, l'épreuve commençait à dix heure... Il se retourna vers le centre du lit et le tâta de la main, cherchant le corps chaud d'Harry pour se blottir contre lui, il avait un peu froid...Il grogna en ne trouvant que les draps... Soudainement une voix douce et rauque résonna à son oreille.

-Alors Draco, tu me cherches?

Le garçon se tourna vers la voix et ouvrit progressivement les yeux. Harry se trouvait penché vers lui, et ses cheveux mouillés de sa douche récente, ses yeux brillants de joie. N'ayant pas envie de parler, Draco se contenta d'un grognement affirmatif et leva la main pour tirer le tee-shirt du garçon, voulant de forcer à se recoucher quelques minutes avec lui. Harry sourit mais ne bougea pas d'un poil.

-Tu sais Draco, j'ai pensé à un truc cette nuit... Si tu ne m'aimes pas je ne vois par pourquoi tu aimes autant que je t'embrasse ou qu'on se câline... Donc, pas de baisers ni de câlins tant que tu n'auras pas avoué que tu es amoureux de moi, parce que je suis sur que tu l'es... Mais de toute façon, si tu ne m'aimes pas, ça ne te manquera pas...

Harry sourit en regardant la tête de Draco, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air content... Le brun se dirigea vers son armoire, quittant la proximité du lit et laissant Draco réfléchir. Il allait être dur de tenir sa bonne résolution... Vraiment très dur... Mais il avait comprit que Draco hésitait sur ses sentiments et n'osait pas s'engager, et il avait donc décidé qu'il fallait qu'il l'aide un peu... Le chantage lui paraissait être une solution ludique. Même si ça allait être aussi difficile pour lui...

Draco lui n'en revenait pas... Pourquoi Harry lui faisait ça...! Bon, il fallait avouer qu'il était devenu de plus en plus accro aux moments intimes qu'ils partageaient ensemble... Et il se demandait bien pourquoi ne pas toucher Harry était un obstacle qui lui paraissait insurmontable. D'après Harry c'était parce que lui aussi était amoureux de lui... Non... Si? À vrai dire, il pensait de plus en plus que ses sentiments ressemblaient aux sentiments amoureux que l'on décrivait dans les livres ou les films... Mais il avait peur de s'engager et de se rendre compte qu'il s'était trompé... Il gémit doucement, il ne voulait pas réfléchir à ses sentiments, il voulait qu'Harry l'embrasse... Il prit des yeux de chien battu et tenta de recommencer la technique de la cuisine, se faire passer pour un adorable dominé pour avoir ce qu'il voulait...

-Harry, gémit-il doucement, voulant faire craquer le garçon pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Le brun se retourna et ouvrit grand les yeux. Au non de la Lune, ce que Draco était désirable... Il avait les cheveux tout ébouriffés, les yeux suppliants, se tenait langoureusement dans le lit et ne lésinait pas sur les hormones qui emplissaient à présent la pièce, pressant Harry de se jeter sur lui... Cependant le garçon était têtu, ce qui pouvait être une qualité et il secoua négativement la pièce avant de s'enfuir de la pièce pour ne pas lui sauter dessus...

Draco grogna de mécontentement des que la porte se referma. Si c'était comme ça, et ben lui non plus ne céderait pas! Il se leva, se doucha et s'habilla avant de descendre. Tout le monde prenait le petit déjeuner mais personne ne parlait, une atmosphère tendue et fébrile régnait dans la maison. Vers neuf heures des gens commencèrent à arriver, en effet, la maison d'Harry avait été choisie comme point de rendez-vous avant l'épreuve. Plus on approchait de l'heure et plus l'atmosphère devenait pesante... Tout le monde ne parlait uniquement qu'à voix basse. Puis Dumbledore arriva. Tout le monde s'assit et attendit les paroles du vieil homme, se demandant ce que serait cette première épreuve.

-Bonjour à tous! S'exclama t-il. Nous sommes aujourd'hui rassemblés pour la première épreuve du tournoi qui vise à déterminer qui deviendra notre nouvel Alpha. La première épreuve sera une course. Une course dans la forêt sur un parcours donné, le premier qui arrivera au bout aura gagné la première manche. Il sera interdit de tuer ou de blesser gravement un de ses adversaires sous peine d'exclusion. Tous les dominants qui sont majeurs pourront participer. À présent que ceux qui veulent participer lèvent la main.

Aussitôt des mains se levèrent. Harry participait évidemment ainsi que Ron, Seamus, Dean, Crabbe, Goyle et Cédric. Que de jeunes dominants... Tous commencèrent alors à se diriger vers la forêt. Draco se retrouva au milieu de la petite foule et perdit Harry des yeux. Pour une raison inconnue il se mit à paniquer, il avait besoin de le voir avant que ça commence... Il se retourna dans tous les sens et l'aperçut alors juste un peu plus loin qui le regardait. Il se dépêcha de s'approcher de lui. Harry s'était arrêté de marcher. Enfin Draco arriva devant lui, le blond leva la main dans un réflexe mais se coupa au milieu de son geste, qu'est ce qu'il allait faire? Il ne savait pas mais il avait juste besoin de toucher Harry. Cependant il se rappela l'horrible chantage que lui faisait le garçon et laissa retomber mollement sa main. Il marcha simplement à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent sur le lieu de l'épreuve. Aussitôt les participants se mirent à se déshabiller. Draco lui, ne quittait pas Harry du regard, il sentait une étrange boule s'installer dans son estomac... Voyant le regard fixe du dominé sur lui, Harry décida de le taquiner un peu.

-Alors Draco, on se rince l'oeil?

À ces mots, le garçon rougit légèrement et se retourna. Une minute plus tard il sentit quelque chose de chaud et mouillé qui lui touchait la main. Surpris, il se retourna. Harry changé en loup le regardait et venait apparemment de lui lécher la main... Draco s'agenouilla à côté de lui et passa ses mains dans la douce fourrure de son cou, elle était douce et tiède... Le loup en profita pour lui lécher la figure d'un grand coup, Draco glapit légèrement de surprise, avant de crier au dominant qu'il était vraiment dégoutant... Harry, lui, semblait beaucoup rire et pour le punir Draco lui tira légèrement l'oreille. Puis retentit la voix de Dumbledore qui appelait tous les participants à se présenter.

-Bonne chance et fais attention, murmura Draco.

Puis le loup s'en alla doucement, disparaissant de son champs de vision en passant à travers la foule...

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu comme d'habitude! **

**Ah! Et je suis désolée mais je ne pourrais pas publier de chapitre la semaine prochaine, je vais être très très occupé! Désolée**

**Bisous à tous et à la prochaine!**


	11. Course de tous les dangers

**Titre: Boules de poils**

**Auteur: Mitsumichi**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling (Elle en a de la chance )**

**Mot de l'auteur: Bonjours à tous! Voilà la suite de cette fanfic! **

**Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver aujourd'hui avec ce nouveau chapitre! Ça me fait une impression bizarre, comme un ami que j'aurai pas vu depuis longtemps et que je serai ravie de retrouver! ^^**

**Je vous remercie encore une fois de suivre cette fanfic et de poster des reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir! **

**Pour Coquecigrue: Ton commentaire m'a beaucoup rire! Peut être que je penserai à faire chanter Draco dans les prochains chapitres... xD **

**Un merci tout spécial à Moga-Moga qui m'écrit de long commentaires extrêmement intéressants et que j'adore lire! ^^**

**Et encore un grand merci à tous, si vous saviez à quel point ça me fait plaisir et ça me motive de lire vos commentaires! MERCI! **

**Bref, après mon bla-bla, bonne lecture!**

Draco regardait avec anxiété le large chemin bordé de cordons de sécurité qui zigzaguait entre les arbres. Harry était sur la ligne de départ et son regard n'arrivait pas à se décrocher de lui. Il se mordit doucement la lèvre avant de regarder autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver Blaise. Il s'aperçut alors que de nombreuses personnes se changeaient en loups dans la petite clairière toute proche. Draco fronça les sourcils…. ils ne participaient pas tous à la course... Soudain, le garçon comprit et s'insulta mentalement ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Il s'empressa à son tour d'enlever ses vêtements. Certes, il ne pouvait pas participer à la course avec Harry, mais il lui suffisait de suivre la première épreuve en courant à côté des participants, de l'autre côté des cordons de sécurité. Il sourit légèrement, il était assez rapide et pourrait sans doute suivre la course, peut-être pas jusqu'à la fin mais pendant un bon moment. Il jeta ses vêtements dans un bosquet de buissons proches et se dépêcha de se transformer. Un beau loup blanc comme neige vint donc se placer à côté de la ligne de départ, près d'Harry. Draco jappa doucement pour attirer l'attention du brun. Celui-ci le reconnut immédiatement et le regarda avec surprise avant de comprendre ce que Draco comptait faire. Il lança un aboiement joyeux. Le blond fit alors un geste de la patte, il pointa l'horizon avant de se désigner puis de désigner Harry. Lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, ils utilisaient communément ce geste pour dire « je cours plus vite que toi, tu ne m'attraperas pas ». Harry afficha alors une mimique amusée avant de lever les yeux au ciel en réponse. Puis, entendant l'aboiement de Dumbledore, les deux loups se préparèrent au départ.

Un long hurlement retentit alors et tous s'élancèrent. Dès le départ, Harry prit la tête distançant Draco et les autres dominants de seulement quelques centimètres. Après quelques minutes de course, les écarts se creusèrent. Harry était toujours en tête. Draco lui était quelques mètres derrière, très légèrement avant Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient derniers de la course, la vitesse n'avait jamais était leur point fort. Soudainement, un glapissement de surprise retentit et Draco vit du coin de l'œil Crabbe s'arrêter brusquement et tomber. Le blond n'y prêta pas attention, se disant qu'il s'était prit la patte dans une racine ou autre. Puis, retentit un claquement sec et Seamus tomba lui aussi devant Draco. Ce dernier ralentit très légèrement sa course et eut le temps d'apercevoir un objet qui avait hanté bon nombre de ses cauchemardes lorsqu'il était petit. Un piège à loup.

La peur s'insinua alors doucement sous sa peau. Ce fou de Dumbledore avait caché des pièges à loup sur le parcours! Son regard tomba sur Harry qui courait devant lui et une peur panique le saisit. Harry était en danger, il ne savait pas ce qui se passait... Aussitôt, envoyant bouler l'épreuve, Draco passa sous le cordon de sécurité et, il accéléra. Il puisa dans toute ses forces, se servant de la peur comme moteur et réussit à rattraper son retard. Il jappa doucement pour attirer l'attention du brun. Cela réussit. Harry, surpris, ralentit très très légèrement, se demandant ce que Draco pouvait bien faire là et pourquoi il semblait autant effrayé. Les autres loups réussirent ainsi à le rattraper. Puis soudain, Dean subit le même sort que les deux autres loups auparavant. Harry comprit alors ce qui effrayait Draco. Des pièges à loup!

Lorsque tous le réalisèrent, ils ralentirent légèrement sauf Harry. Tant qu'il ne se faisait pas attraper, il était sûr de gagner la course. Voyant cela, Draco se promit de le tuer une fois l'épreuve finie, mais il suivit le dominant, accélérant pour se trouver à sa hauteur. Il fixa alors son regard vers le sol, vérifiant qu'il n'y ait aucun piège sur leur route, cependant, en faisant cela il ne pouvait pas savoir où il allait et ne pouvait pas anticiper les changements de direction. Aussi il enroula le bout de sa queue à celle de Harry. Le brun surpris, se tourna vers le dominé et le voyant concentré sur la route juste devant eux, comprit ce que Draco voulait faire. Il se concentra alors à son tour sur la route, guidant le garçon grâce à leurs queues. Le brun fut ravi de voir que Draco lui faisait complètement confiance et suivait la direction qu'il lui imposait sans une seule once d'hésitation. Soudainement, il entendit un aboiement inquiet de Draco, aussitôt, comme un réflexe, il bondit, évitant de peu un piège qu'il n'avait pas vu. Leur technique portait ses fruits et ils volaient à travers la forêt. Harry se sentit alors plus fier qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Draco était vraiment formidable, les dominés étaient normalement plus faibles et moins rapides que les dominants mais le sien dépassait largement les autres dominants. Il participait à l'épreuve pour devenir Alpha à ses côtés, et battait les loups les plus forts de la meute...

Les deux loups parcoururent ainsi un long chemin en quelques minutes, dans un accord parfait. Puis ils virent la ligne d'arrivée, Harry en aurait soupiré de soulagement. Lui pouvait encore continuer à cette vitesse mais il avait l'impression que Draco était de plus en plus fatigué. Ils la franchirent en même temps, sous le regard étonné de la foule qui vit un dominé faisant équipe avec Harry Potter franchir la ligne devant les autres participants.

Immédiatement, Draco s'effondra au sol et Harry le suivit de près. Le blond était tellement fatigué qu'il se retransforma et retrouva son apparence humaine. Harry, inquiet pour la santé de son dominé fit de même. On leur apporta des couvertures. Harry enroula Draco dans l'une d'elle puis l'assit contre lui et les recouvrit encore d'une deuxième couche. Un jeune de la meute leur amena des boissons énergisantes tandis qu'Hermione vérifiait le poul du blond sous le regard mort d'inquiétude du brun. La future médecin fronça les sourcils.

-Il est en hypothermie, en hypoglycémie et en déshydratation. Il faut absolument qu'on le ramène à la maison.

Harry se leva en portant le garçon dans les bras.

-On y va, murmura t-il. Hermione, tu me suis, on rentre en courant, on est pas très loin de la maison.

-Mais Harry, tu n'es pas en forme, il vaudrait mieux que tu laisses Remus ou quelqu'un d'autre le porter.

Le garçon secoua brusquement la tête, il ne laisserait personne d'autre que lui toucher Draco tant que celui-ci n'allait pas mieux... Instinct de survie.

Hermione acquiesça, comprenant que Harry n'écouterait personne et se mit à courir. Le garçon la suivie aussitôt, la dépassant malgré la course qu'il venait de faire. Il poussa lui aussi à son maximum, virevoltant entre les arbres à une vitesse rarement vue. Il avait peur, peur de perdre Draco... Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais et ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. En quelques minutes, il fut à la maison et coucha Draco dans le lit. Hermione arriva une vingtaine de secondes plus tard. Elle recouvrit le lit d'une immense pile de couvertures pendant qu'Harry qui s'était glissé sous les draps, aidait un Draco à moitié inconscient à boire des boissons énergisantes. Une fois que le brun se fut assuré que le dominé avait avalé au moins deux bouteilles, il s'allongea en serrant Draco contre lui et le laissa s'endormir. Hermione les regarda en souriant, après une bonne nuit de sommeil et un repas copieux, le blond serait de nouveau sur pieds. Le brun s'endormit à son tour et Hermione les laissa tous les deux.

Draco émergea doucement, il se sentait bien au chaud mais toutes les parties de son corps le faisaient souffrir... Il gémit doucement de douleur et tenta de se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé avant qu'il ne s'endorme. D'un coup tout lui revint et il se releva brusquement en grimaçant de douleur.

-Harry... murmura t-il, dans un appel affolé.

Un corps chaud l'enlaça doucement et une voix rauque se mit à le rassurer en chuchotant des paroles à son oreille.

-Tu vas bien, constata Draco avec soulagement.

Il se laissa reposer sur le torse musclé du garçon avec un soupir. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie... Le brun lui aussi semblait soulagé. Il se mit à parler, maintenant un flot de paroles ininterrompues ou une phrase revenait souvent...

-Je t'aime... Je suis fier de toi Draco! Tu as été extraordinaire! Mais ne me refais plus jamais aussi peur... Je t'aime... Je t'aime... Je t'aime...

D'un coup, le brun s'énerva légèrement.

-Arh! Ça m'énerve, j'ai beau te le dire un million de fois, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que je ressens... Les mots ne suffisent pas à te dire à quel point tu es important pour moi. Je t'aime tellement... Et j'aimerai tellement que tu me le rendes...

Draco, surpris par ce discours et par l'incroyable tristesse qu'il avait pu entendre à la dernière phrase, posa sa main sur la joue d'Harry pour le forcer à le regarder. Et, comme hypnotisé par les yeux émeraudes du garçon, il laissa à son tour échapper ces trois petits mots...

-Je t'aime aussi Harry...

Le brun le fixa alors avec surprise et confusion.

-Pardon? Demanda t-il, incapable de répondre autre chose.

Draco prit alors conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire et rougit affreusement avant de se détourner du garçon. Non mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça? N'empêche qu'il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait enlevé un poids, il se sentait plus léger et ne pu qu'admettre que ce qu'il venait de dire était vrai... Il était amoureux de Harry Potter... Oh par la Lune! Merde, merde, merde... Cependant il n'était pas prêt à s'enchainer au garçon... Il lui fallait encore du temps...

-Tu n'as rien entendu... murmura t-il à Harry, plus gêné que jamais.

-Oh que si, j'ai tout entendu! S'exclama Harry en riant.

Le blond le regarda du coin de l'œil et remarqua que le brun avait rarement été plus heureux qu'en ce moment, un immense sourire s'affichait sur son visage. Putain de merde...

-Ça te rend si heureux que ça? Demanda Draco en bougonnant.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point... répondit Harry en le serrant dans ses bras. Pourquoi, tu n'es pas heureux de savoir que je t'aime aussi?

Draco réfléchi quelques instants. C'est vrai qu'il était heureux et rassuré qu'Harry l'aime aussi... A vrai dire, sa vie aurait été un enfer si ça n'avait pas été le cas... Un très léger sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres sous le regard attentif du brun.

-S'il te plaît Draco, murmura celui-ci, tu pourrais me le redire?

-Hors de question! S'exclama le blond gêné.

Harry s'était attendu à cette réponse... Soudain, quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit.

-Au fait, maintenant que tu as avoué que tu m'aimais, mon horrible chantage ne marche plus, dit-il les yeux brillants de désir.

Sur ce, il l'embrassa langoureusement. Draco ne protesta pas le moins du monde, plus que ravi...

**Voilà, voilà! J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu! A vrai dire je l'avais pas du tout imaginé comme ça au départ mais c'est venu tout seul! Je pensais pas mettre la déclaration de Draco de suite mais je l'ai écris sans m'en rendre vraiment compte puis j'ai décidé de le garder après beaucoup de réflexion. Mais Draco va encore se faire désirer... Vous verrez dans le prochain chapitre! ^^**


	12. Nouvelle surprenante, décision difficile

**Titre: Boules de poils**

**Auteur: Mitsumichi**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling (Elle en a de la chance )**

**Mot de l'auteur: Bonjours à tous! Voilà la suite de cette fanfic! **

**Alors, j'ai eu pleins de commentaires criant que Dumby était vraiment cruel d'avoir mit des pièges à loup, mais ne vous en faites pas, les autres loups n'ont pas les pattes abimé! Plus d'explications dans ce chapitre! Je suis désolée de pas l'avoir mis dans mon dernier chap mais j'ai pas eut l'occasion... Bref, affaire résolue! **

**Y a aussi le fait qu'Harry et Draco aient triché... Vous verrez aussi dans ce chapitre! XD **

**Merci à Moga-Moga pour son commentaire constructif! C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, heu... Pourquoi hypothermie? Alors qu'il a de la fourrure et qu'il vient de courir longtemps donc il devrait avoir chaud... ^^' Eh ben j'en sais rien! XP C'est gentil de me l'avoir fais remarqué! **

**Et encore merci à tous pour vos commentaire!**

**Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture!**

Draco se réveilla doucement. Il avait passé une excellente nuit... Il se pelotonna contre le corps chaud à côté de lui en gémissant légèrement, la lumière du jour agressant ses paupières. Il entendit un rire amusé et sourit avec tendresse. Harry était déjà réveillé... Il sentit le garçon bouger et ouvrit les yeux pour tomber directement dans ceux du brun. Le dominant se trouvait au dessus de lui, à califourchon.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Demanda Draco d'une voix légèrement pâteuse.

-J'ai envie de câlins... murmura l'autre en commençant à l'embrasser.

Draco se laissa faire avec plaisir, il adorait se réveiller en compagnie d'Harry... Les deux garçons se pelotèrent quelques minutes avant que le blond ne le repousse gentiment. Harry grogna mais Draco ne céda pas.

-Aller Harry lâche moi... demanda t-il amusé. Tu sais qu'il faut que j'aille préparer le petit déjeuner. On doit aller voir ce fou de Dumbledore, faut pas qu'on soit en retard...

Le brun abandonna en gémissant, sachant parfaitement que Draco détestait être en retard...

Le blond regardait ses pieds avec un peu de gêne. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Les dominés lui faisaient de discrets sourires et de multiples clins d'oeil. Il était devenu leur leader depuis qu'il avait battu les autres dominants... Qu'en aux dominants... Il sentait qu'Harry, qui marchait à côté de lui, luttait pour ne pas leur sauter dessus et les égorger... Le brun avait les dents et les poings serrés et ses yeux fusillaient tous les dominants qu'il croisait, leur faisant clairement comprendre que Draco lui appartenait. En effet, depuis qu'il avait passé la ligne d'arrivé, il était assez populaire auprès des dominants... Pour ne pas dire que ceux-ci étaient devenus encore plus entreprenants qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà... Draco leva les yeux et rencontra alors le regard de Cédric. Il lui sourit doucement, il appréciait assez le garçon. Il sentit Harry se tendre à côté de lui tandis que le brun avançait vers eux.

-Bonjour, s'exclama t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Bonjour, répondit Draco. Comment ça va? Tu n'as pas été blessé par un piège à loup? Demanda le blond en remarquant que le garçon marchait normalement. D'ailleurs, il ne s'était pas posé la question de ce qu'étaient devenus les loups qui s'étaient pris une patte dedans...

-Si, malheureusement je me suis fait attraper... Mais les dents des pièges à loup avaient été recouvertes de caoutchouc, le but n'était pas de nous blesser mais simplement de nous empêcher d'avancer. Donc je ne suis pas blessé.

Draco se sentit un peu soulagé pour les loups qui avaient eu la malchance de se faire attraper.

-Dumby n'est pas si fou que ça finalement... murmura t-il pour lui même.

Cédric lui offrit un grand sourire avant de poser sa main sur son épaule. Draco se raidit et jeta un regard à Harry. Le garçon avait les yeux fermés et se tenait l'arrête du nez en respirant doucement, tentant apparemment de se calmer... Voyant cela, Draco décida de s'éloigner, il ne voulait pas subir les foudres de la colère d'Harry... Il lança un rapide « au revoir » à Cédric avant d'attraper la main d'Harry et de poursuivre rapidement son chemin. Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco se rendit compte qu'un dominant le suivait de très près mais tenta de faire comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main se balader sur ses fesses. Il poussa alors un couinement de surprise mais bientôt la main disparut. Harry avait saisit le dominant un peu trop entreprenant par le col et lui murmurait quelques mots à l'oreille. L'autre garçon devint de plus en plus blanc et lorsque Harry le relâcha, il s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui a dis? Demanda Draco surpris.

Le brun ne répondit pas et se contenta d'un sourire mystérieux. Puis ils arrivèrent devant le maison de Dumby. Harry entra sans frapper et ils se retrouvèrent dans un grand vestibule désert. Alors que Draco enlevait ses chaussures, il sentit qu'on le saisissait brusquement et se trouva plaqué contre le mur, Harry collé contre lui. Le brun l'embrassa sauvagement, attaquant ses lèvres avec un certain empressement. Le baiser dura longtemps et lorsque Harry consentit enfin à libérer le garçon, celui-ci était à bout de souffle.

-Whaou... murmura t-il doucement avec le sourire.

-N'oublie pas que tu m'appartiens... déclara Harry avec une lueur extrêmement possessive dans les yeux.

-Si tu continues à m'embrasser comme ça je ne risque pas d'oublier crois moi... répondit Draco avec un sourire mutin.

Le brun relâcha son petit loup et se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la maison. Draco remit en place ses vêtements avec un petit sourire puis le suivit.

-Alors, demanda Harry, assis dans le bureau de Dumbledore. En tant qu'arbitre de cette compétition, qu'avez vous décidé?

-Eh bien, murmura Dumby avec un sourire furtif. Je n'avais jamais dit qu'on avait pas le droit à de l'aide donc je pense qu'Harry ne doit pas être disqualifié... Je vais annoncer la nouvelle dans tout le village cet après-midi. Cependant il est hors de question que cela se reproduise pour les prochaines épreuves...

Draco soupira légèrement, il avait eu peur que Harry soit obligé de quitter la compétition par sa faute... Dumbledore continua avec un sourire espiègle.

-Draco ayant réussit à tenir le rythme de la course et ayant finit à égalité avec toi Harry, il est devenu très apprécié dans le village... Aussi je pense qu'il serait peut être bien de le faire entrer dans la compétition...

-Pardon... demanda un Harry hébété tandis que Draco ouvrait grand la bouche de surprise.

-Je disais que Draco devrait peut être participer à la compétition.

-C'est hors de question! C'est bien trop dangereux! S'exclama Harry.

-Malheureusement Harry, je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de t'interposer, c'est à Draco que je demande s'il veut participer. Bien que beaucoup de rumeurs courent sur votre relation, tant que vous n'êtes pas liés, c'est uniquement à Draco de choisir et ton avis ne sera pas pris en compte.

Le brun ne répondit rien sachant parfaitement que c'était inutile mais fulmina sur son fauteuil.

-Je... murmura Draco en hésitant. J'aimerais réfléchir avant de donner ma décision.

Deux jours avaient passé depuis que Dumbledore avait fait son annonce. Certains avaient été très irrités qu'Harry puisse rester dans la compétition et ne soit pas disqualifié mais ils avaient finis par se faire une raison, Dumby avait ses propres régles et il ne servait à rien de râler... A présent tout le village se demandait ce qu'allait faire Draco. Beaucoup de dominés avaient été très fiers que l'un d'entre eux puisse participer à la compétition, bien que tous sachent que le blond avait peu de chance de gagner... C'était une manière de montrer aux dominants qu'ils n'étaient pas faibles! Mais certains dominants étaient totalement contre. Draco, lui, ne savait absolument pas quoi faire... Une partie de lui avait envie de participer pour défendre l'honneur des dominés, ce serait une grande première s'il gagnait cette compétition et cela permettrait de défendre la cause des dominés maltraités partout dans le monde mais une autre partie de lui avait peur... Peur de devoir se battre contre Harry, peur que le garçon lui en veuille s'il décidait de participer... Il soupira. C'était vraiment galère... Il sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry. Il se coucha en silence, ignorant le brun qui lisait tranquillement dans le lit. Pendant quelques minutes il n'y eut aucun autre bruit que celui des pages que l'on tourne puis Harry ferma brusquement son bouquin. Draco se tendit légèrement alors que le silence régnait dans la pièce. Finalement, Harry prit la parole.

-Alors, est-ce que tu as décidé quelque chose? Demanda t-il, tendu lui aussi.

Draco se leva et se plaça en face du garçon, mais ne le regarda pas dans les yeux, gêné. Voyant son trouble, Harry s'empara de sa main et s'appliqua à y tracer de petits cercles avec son pouce. Draco sourit alors légèrement avant de prendre une grosse respiration et de se lancer.

-J'aimerai vraiment participer. Depuis que je suis petit j'ai toujours eu envie de prouver que même si j'étais un dominé, je n'était pas faible et que je pouvais faire de grandes choses... Mais en même temps tu es contre le fait que je participe et j'ai très peur que tu m'en veuilles... Participer est quelque chose d'important pour moi mais... mais toi aussi tu es important pour moi...

Draco rougit tout en levant le regard vers le brun et croisa ses yeux verts qui semblaient exaspérés. Harry le prit doucement dans les bras.

-Tu es vraiment idiot des fois... murmura t-il en souriant avec malice. Certes, je suis peut être contre le fait que tu participes mais je ne vais pas me fâcher ou te quitter parce que tu le fais, dit-il en forçant le garçon à le regarder dans les yeux en lui tenant le menton. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu était faible ou que tu valais moins que moi parce que tu étais un dominé... Et jamais je ne t'empêcherais de faire ce que tu souhaites si c'est quelque chose qui te tient vraiment à cœur. Jamais je ne t'empêcherais de réaliser tes rêves et je serais toujours là pour te soutenir... Je t'aime... finit-il, comme si ces trois mots venaient de résumer tout ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Merci... répondit simplement le blond, extrêmement soulagé et légèrement ému par ce discours. Je t'aime aussi... continua t-il en détournant les yeux de gêne.

-Je sais! S'exclama Harry un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Mais ne crois pas que c'est pour ça que je vais te laisser gagner! Je connais des moyens infaillibles pour te battre... murmura t-il avec un sourire légèrement sadique.

Puis il se jeta sur le garçon, le chatouillant sans répit. Draco se tordait de rire, il avait toujours crains les chatouilles. Bien que ce ne soit pas digne de lui, les joues rouges, le souffle court il supplia Harry de le laisser. Le brun céda et prit le blond dans ses bras, profitant de ce moment d'intimité en essayant de ne pas penser aux prochaines épreuves qui feraient d'eux des adversaires...

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! Encore un rebondissement! Youpi! ^^ **

**Je remercie encore toutes les personnes qui me suivent et mettent des com' c'est vraiment gentil! Bisous et à la semaine prochaine. **


	13. Echappée nocturne et conséquences

**Titre: Boules de poils**

**Auteur: Mitsumichi**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling (Elle en a de la chance )**

**Mot de l'auteur: Bonjours à tous! Voilà la suite de cette fanfic! **

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires! Ça me fait vraiment super plaisir! Merci beaucoup! **

**J'ai essayé de prendre en compte vos commentaires, comme celui de Snake90. Je reparle un petit peu de Blaise dans ce chapitre mais j'avoue et je suis consciente que je le délaisse dans cette fanfic et que j'en parle peu souvent mais je préfère me concentrer sur le couple principal. J'ai aussi fait une petite explication sur ce que signifie se lier pour les loups-garous. **

**Pour coquecigrue : Désolée pour les fautes! Effectivement je n'ai pas de bêta. Sans doute parce que je suis affreusement désorganisée et que j'écris souvent les chapitres samedi soir et dimanche matin pour les publier le dimanche soir... Il n'y a donc pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'une bêta les corrige... Mais il est vrai que j'aimerai bien en avoir une! Un autre problème, je n'en ai jamais eu donc je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne... Cependant, si tu te sens prête à supporter le fait que je sois désorganisée et que tu veux bien m'expliquer comment ça fonctionne lorsqu'on a une bêta alors je suis d'accord pour que tu deviennes la mienne! ^^ Bien sur, je ferai un effort pour préparer mes chapitres suffisamment en avance pour que tu puisses avoir le temps de les corriger! **

**Bref, merci à tous et bonne lecture! ^^**

Draco grogna et s'assit dans la salle à manger. Aujourd'hui il s'était levé de mauvaise humeur... Pour la bonne raison qu'il n'y avait pas Harry dans le lit ce matin. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ce dominant débile faisait... Il s'aperçut que Blaise le regardait avec curiosité, il tourna la tête fouillant la pièce du regard mais il n'y avait aucune trace du garçon roux qui collait Blaise. Il fronça les sourcils, il avait prit l'habitude de le voir souvent, très souvent.

-Où est Ron? Demanda t-il se souvenant du prénom.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin, il a disparu...

-Il dort ici? Demanda Draco, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Ouais, répondit Blaise en haussant les épaules. Il dort dans ta chambre normalement...

-Pardon?

-Ben ouais, depuis que tu as déménagé dans la chambre d'Harry tu n'es plus revenu dans ta chambre donc je lui ai dis qu'il pouvait dormir là.

-Il ne dort pas dans ta chambre?

-Non, il a dit qu'a moins d'être mort de fatigue il arrivait pas à dormir avec moi... Des pensées peu catholiques lui traversent l'esprit et ça l'empêche de roupiller! S'exclama Blaise, mort de rire.

Draco sourit à son tour. Il n'aimait pas vraiment Ron mais Blaise avait l'air heureux avec lui... Et si ça rendait son meilleur ami heureux... Il finit de déjeuner et remonta dans la chambre avant de s'écraser sur son lit. Il soupira doucement et ferma les yeux.

Il se souvint de son arrivée dans cette meute et sourit. Il avait fait beaucoup de chemin depuis ce jour là... Il était amoureux d'Harry... A cette pensée il fronça les sourcils. Il savait que le brun voulait se lier avec lui mais lui ne se sentait pas près... La façon de se lier ne le rebutait absolument pas, coucher avec Harry n'était pas le moins du monde une épreuve... Il s'y habituerait surement très vite! Seulement il n'était pas prêt à en assumer les conséquences... Une fois lié, il n'y avait pas de moyen de revenir en arrière... Harry resterait toute sa vie son compagnon. Il n'était pas prêt pour un engagement aussi définitif... Il soupira et se retourna dans le lit. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se rendormit...

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard lorsqu'il sentit une main passer doucement sur sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Harry, penché sur lui. Il émit un son qui ressemblait beaucoup à un ronronnement, ce qui le surprit lui même. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du brun et Draco se releva un peu. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que quelque chose clochait... Harry était couvert de sang... La panique le saisit en un instant. Il s'accrocha au dominant.

-Harry... Le sang... Pourquoi? Demanda t-il, la peur le paralysant complètement.

-Calme toi Draco, répondit-il. Ce n'est pas le mien... Je suis à peine blessé...

Le blond ferma les yeux quelques secondes assommé par le soulagement. Puis il se réfugia dans les bras d'Harry.

-J'ai eu peur, murmura t-il. Je t'aime...

Soudain, une parole d'Harry lui revint à l'esprit.

-Tu es à peine blessé? Demanda t-il en le regardant sous toutes les coutures cherchant une blessure.

-Hum, une balle m'a frôlé...

-Une balle? s'exclama Draco. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont Harry s'était blessé. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé? Où est ce que tu étais parti? Demanda t-il.

-Deux loups sont allés se balader dans la forêt cette nuit. Seulement des chasseurs les ont surpris. L'un des loups à été blessé. Un membre de la meute qui n'était pas endormi à entendu l'appel que faisait le loup blessé et a donné l'alerte. Il est venu nous chercher et on est allé les aider. C'était assez chaud mais on s'en est sorti, tout le monde va à peu près bien. Le loup blessé est mal en point mais va s'en sortir.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé? S'exclama Draco, énervé.

-Je voulais pas que tu viennes. J'avais peur que tu sois blessé...

-C'est pas une raison! Et tu crois que je ressens quoi là? J'ai eu peur et je m'en veux affreusement de pas avoir été là! Et si tu avais été gravement blessé, hein? Et si tu étais... mort...? demanda Draco, grimaçant à la fin de la phrase.

Draco ne se reconnaissait plus alors qu'il criait sur Harry. Le contre coup de la peur le rendait presque hystérique. S'il n'avait pas été là et qu'Harry avait été blessé il s'en serait voulu toute sa vie... Il savait qu'il était ridicule de crier comme ça, il aurait dû être heureux qu'Harry soit sain et sauf...

-Arh! Ça m'énerve! Je t'interdis de recommencer! S'exclama t-il en bougonnant, puis il se réfugia de nouveau dans les bras d'Harry.

-Draco... murmura celui-ci. Tu sais très bien que de toute façon je recommencerai... Il est hors de question que je te mette en danger.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je m'énerve...

Un silence paisible s'installa dans la chambre quelques secondes avant que Draco ne se relève brusquement.

-Viens, il faut soigner tes blessures! S'exclama t-il en le tirant vers la salle de bain.

Harry le suivit et enleva son tee-shirt, montrant son flanc droit légèrement blessé. Draco le désinfecta et lui colla un pansement.

-Au fait, qui est le loup qui c'est fait tirer dessus ?

-C'est Cédric.

À ces mots Draco releva vivement la tête et fronça les sourcils.

-Il va s'en sortir hein?

-Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour lui? Demanda Harry en bougonnant, légèrement jaloux.

-A part toi, Blaise et rarement Ron c'est la seule personne à qui je parle. Ce n'est peut être pas encore un ami mais plutôt une connaissance agréable...

-Une connaissance agréable, hein? Ouais ben je préférerais que tu ne t'approches pas trop près de cette connaissance agréable... répondit le brun en fronçant les sourcils et en grimaçant.

-Arrête d'être jaloux, répliqua Draco, amusé. Je lui rendrais visite dans la journée pour avoir de ces nouvelles, ce ne serait vraiment pas poli sinon...

Harry s'éloigna en boudant.

Draco se trouvait devant la porte de la maison de Cédric. Il sonna et une femme lui ouvrit.

-Bonjour, je suis venu rendre visite à Cédric, je suis un ami à lui. On m'a dit qu'il avait été blessé. Il va bien?

-Ah... Vous êtes Draco Malfoy non? Demanda avec un gentil sourire.

-Oui.

-Je vous en prie, entrez... Cédric va assez bien cependant il va être coincé au lit pendant quelques jours... Il est là depuis seulement quelques heures mais il se plaint déjà qu'il s'ennuie! s'exclama la mère du garçon en rigolant.

Elle montra la porte de la chambre à Draco qui toqua et entra. Cédric regardait la télé, couché dans son lit. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

-Je suis heureux que ce soit toi Draco. À vrai dire je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes...

Le blond s'assit et les deux garçons discutèrent un moment, d'abord de l'incident puis de tout et de rien. Bientôt il fut l'heure pour Draco de rentrer.

-Tu sais si tu t'ennuies je pourrais t'apporter des DVD ou des jeux videos. Harry en a pleins! S'exclama Draco.

-Je veux bien, acquiesça Cédric, ravi.

-Va falloir que je rentre mais si tu veux je peux revenir te les passer.

-Comme tu veux.

-Bon ben je reviens! S'exclama Draco avec un petit sourire avant de sortir de la pièce.

Il sortit de la maison et en moins d'une minute arriva jusqu'à la maison d'Harry. Il entra et se dirigea vers le salon, fouillant dans les tiroirs, se demandant ce qui pourrait plaire à Cédric. Il aimait bien le garçon, ils s'entendaient assez bien tous les deux... Après une dizaine de minutes à faire une sélection il se dirigea vers la porte et croisa Harry dans le couloir.

-Tiens, je te cherchais... murmura le brun en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu voudrais pas qu'on aille se balader un peu dans la forêt tout les deux?

-Désolé mais là je peux pas...

-Pourquoi? Demanda Harry, étonné.

-Je vais chez Cédric.

Harry grimaça.

-Mais je reviens dans une dizaine de minutes, on ira après si tu veux.

-Tu n'y étais pas déjà allé? Demanda le brun, surpris.

-Si mais j'y retourne.

Le dominant se crispa avant de le laisser sortir. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, Draco l'aimait... Il tenta de s'en convaincre mais malgré tout un petit doute persistait...

**Et voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! ^^ On se retrouve la semaine prochaine! Bisous! xD**


	14. Deuxième épreuve et jalousie

**Titre: Boules de poils**

**Auteur: Mitsumichi**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling (Elle en a de la chance )**

**Mot de l'auteur: Bonjours à tous! Voilà la suite de cette fanfic! **

**Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des commentaires, ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, ceux qui viennent de découvrir cette fanfic et qui me mettent de trop gentils commentaires... Merci à tous!Je vous dois vraiment beaucoup et j'espère que vous me suivrez jusqu'au bout! Tous vos commentaires me font super super plaisir!**

**En tout cas j'ai remarqué que vous aviez souvent des avis qui divergent à propos de Cédric, certains l'aiment bien, d'autres le détestent... xD C'est difficile de contenter tout le monde mais j'espère quand même que la suite vous plaira! **

**Bonne lecture!**

Draco, assis sur le canapé du salon, regardait la télé avec ennui. Harry lisait un livre à côté de lui. Alors qu'il allait se lever pour chercher quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire il fut coupé par la sonnerie du téléphone. Il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que c'était le sien. Il décrocha puis sourit.

-Ah Cédric c'est toi! Je me demandais qui ça pouvait être... Hum oui, oui bien sur... D'accord ça me va, c'est parfait... Je suis là dans quelques minutes juste le temps de me préparer... Non tu me déranges pas du tout, je m'ennuyais... Oui Harry est là... Ben non ça le gêne pas... Okay bon ben à tout de suite, j'arrive!

Harry se crispa en entendant la conversation téléphonique et il grimaça lorsque Draco lui annonça qu'il allait chez Cédric. Le blond prit une rapide douche et s'habilla avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussé, puis il sortit. Harry balança son livre sur un mur proche. Il en avait marre, il savait que sa réaction était un peu disproportionnée mais son loup ne pouvait plus supporter de voir Draco partir rejoindre un autre dominant. Il s'assit sur la première marche des escaliers, qui étaient en face de la porte d'entrée et attendit.

Draco rentra environ une heure plus tard, il arborait un grand sourire et voyant qu'Harry l'attendait se dirigea vers lui avant de l'embrasser. Le brun répondit au baiser mais finit pas le repousser.

-Tu pues l'odeur de Cédric... murmura t-il avant de monter les escaliers, laissant Draco en plan.

Le blond resta hébété quelques instants. Harry était à cran depuis deux jours, depuis qu'il avait commencé à aller voir Cédric... Il soupira puis sourit tendrement, il était jaloux... Il monta doucement les escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre, il ouvrit la porte et aperçut le brun en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Il s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue.

-Tu n'aimes pas que j'aille chez Cédric.

La phrase aurait du être une question mais elle sonna comme une affirmation. Harry se tourna alors vers lui et Draco frissonna. Le dominant avait vraiment l'air furieux et le transperçait du regard.

-Bien sur que non, je n'aime pas que tu ailles chez un autre dominant! Surtout un dominant qui fait tout pour que tu deviennes son compagnon! Je suis affreusement jaloux. Je fais tout pour me calmer et me raisonner mais le fait que tu ne veuilles pas te lier avec moi n'arrange pas les choses... J'ai l'impression que tu fais semblant de vouloir de moi mais quand vérité tu n'en à rien à foutre et que tu vas me quitter... Je ne le supporte pas...

Les yeux d'Harry étaient devenus tristes et mélancoliques. Draco se réfugia dans les bras du brun, voulant rassurer le garçon.

-Je t'aime Harry, je te laisserai pas... J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps... Et je savais bien qu'aller chez Cédric te rendrait un peu jaloux mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait à ce point... Je suis désolé... J'arrêterai d'aller le voir...

Harry émit un grognement de contentement avant de refermer ses bras sur le blond. Il était soulagé par les paroles du blond et oublia bien vite sa colère passée. Il profitait de la présence de Draco lorsqu'une idée lui vint. Il afficha un sourire pervers avant de se décoller légèrement du blond pour venir l'embrasser dans le cou. Il traça un chemin jusqu'au lèvres de son petit loup qu'il embrassa avec douceur. Puis il se sépara de lui.

-Tu sais, tu sens vraiment l'odeur de Cédric, il va falloir que je remédie à ça...

Il coucha le blond sur le lit et celui-ci se laissa câliner quelques minutes avec plaisir. Puis Harry lui lécha légèrement le cou et s'estima satisfait. Son petit loup était recouvert de sa propre odeur, même sa peau en avait le goût.

Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement, seule une information vint perturber la quiétude qui s'était installée dans la maison. Ron rentra en annonçant qu'il avait appris que la deuxième épreuve se déroulerait le surlendemain. À ces mots Harry se tendit, il appréhendait les prochaines épreuves... Il avait peur pour Draco...

Aujourd'hui se déroulait la deuxième épreuve. Ce fut la première pensée de Draco au réveil. Il se demandait quelle serait cette épreuve... Il pouvait éliminer la course, mais il avait peur de devoir se battre contre les autres concurrents, si c'était le cas il avait perdu d'avance... Le blond soupira, il n'avait pas prévu de participer à la première épreuve, ainsi il n'avait pas été stressé mais à présent c'était une autre histoire... Il se leva péniblement et descendit. Harry s'était déjà levé depuis quelques minutes, c'était à lui de préparer le petit déjeuner. Le blond s'assit à table et se servit au peu de lait, cependant il avait un nœud à l'estomac et ne mangea presque rien. Harry s'en aperçut et le força à avaler quelques brioches. Draco rechigna mais sourit, le brun le regardait avec un air très préoccupé et s'inquiétait apparemment beaucoup, pour lui faire plaisir il avala donc son petit déjeuner.

Les quatre garçons sortirent ensuite de la maison pour se diriger vers une clairière proche où se déroulerait la prochaine épreuve. Sur le chemin, Draco fut surpris de croiser Cédric. Le garçon s'approcha immédiatement de lui, le saluant avec chaleur. Le blond lui répondit tout en jetant des coups d'œil à Harry à côté de lui. Voyant que le garçon semblait assez irrité, Draco prit sa main et la serra dans la sienne. Le brun le regarda étonné, ne s'attendant apparemment pas à ça et Cédric serra les dents mais se reprit vite et continua de parler. Soudain, Draco réalisa quelque chose.

-Tu vas participer à cette épreuve Cédric ? Demanda le blond. Malgré le fait que tu sois blessé et que tu aies encore un peu de mal à bouger ?

-Je ne pensais pas pouvoir participer mais Dumbledore m'a assuré que ce serait une épreuve où je n'aurai aucun problème.

Draco réfléchit quelques instants puis tourna son regard vers Harry qui le regardait aussi en souriant.

-Alors je pense que ce ne sera pas une épreuve physique... murmura le blond.

-Oui je pense aussi, répondit Harry, soulagé.

Le brun avait vraiment espéré que cette épreuve ne soit pas dangereuse, il ne voulait pas que Draco soit blessé...

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la clairière et purent contempler l'épreuve qui les attendait. Des échiquiers étaient disposés en lignes ainsi que des chaises. Draco sourit, il jouait de temps en temps avec son père avant de changer de meute. Harry jeta un regard vers Ron, il jouait assez souvent avec lui avant, mais bien qu'il se soit amélioré au cours du temps Ron avait toujours été meilleur que lui.

Certains participants comme Crabbe et Goyle qui ne savaient sans doute pas jouer aux échecs, commencèrent à protester, disant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de savoir jouer aux échecs pour devenir l'Alpha de la meute.

-Il n'est peut-être pas nécessaire de jouer aux échecs mais il est impératif que l'Alpha soit perspicace, intelligent et soit capable de mettre en place une stratégie. Aux échecs il faut savoir se servir des points forts et des points faibles de chaque pièce, c'est exactement pareil dans la vie lorsqu'on est à la tête d'un groupe, il faut savoir se servir au mieux des qualités et des défauts des personnes qui le compose, répliqua Dumbledore en retour aux protestations.

Finalement la compétition put commencer. Les premières parties se soldèrent par des victoires de Ron, Draco, Cédric et Harry et des défaites de Seamus, Dean, Crabbe et Goyle. Les victoires de Ron et Draco furent écrasantes, le roux battant son adversaire en quatre minutes tandis que le blond fit un score de cinq minutes. La tension monta entre les candidats restant. Un tirage au sort fut effectué afin de choisir comment seraient composés les autres matchs et le résultat tomba, Harry serait opposé à Ron tandis que Cédric serait opposé à Draco. Les matchs se firent alors beaucoup plus longs, aucun ne souhaitant perdre et chacun faisant de son possible pour perdre le moins de pièces. Après une heure de jeu, Ron battit finalement Harry. Le brun serra volontiers la main de son adversaire, en lui souriant, il était content pour Ron.

-Je crois que c'est le meilleur match qu'on ait fait ! Tu te défends très bien Harry ! S'exclama le roux.

Tous les regards se concentrèrent alors sur l'autre match en cours. Le combat était assez serré, Harry croisa les doigts pour son petit loup, l'encourageant mentalement. Et finalement Draco remporta la victoire. Le blond soupira, soulagé d'avoir gagné et serra la main de Cédric. Il y eut alors une petite pause puis commencèrent les derniers matchs. Ron et Draco pour le match qui désignerait le vainqueur et Cédric et Harry pour le match qui désignerait le troisième. Harry regarda son adversaire, le fusillant du regard, il était hors de question qu'il perde...

Après deux heures de match, il bougea un énième pion avant de lever un regard fier vers son adversaire, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

-Échec... et mat, murmura t-il ravi d'avoir battu cet idiot.

Cédric fit une grimace mais la remplaça bien vite par un faux sourire et serra la main d'Harry. Les deux garçons se placèrent alors à côté de l'échiquier de Draco et Ron. La bataille était rude et dura longtemps mais finalement Ron finit par battre son adversaire. Draco, bien que vaincu, avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Je te prenais pour un idiot Ron mais je suis heureux de voir que je me trompais. Je serai ravi de refaire une partie contre toi un de ces jours...

Le roux tiqua à la mention du mot idiot mais sourit lui aussi à l'entente de la fin de la phrase.

-C'est quand tu veux...

Le blond soupira, il était fatigué, il vacilla légèrement, la tête lui tournant d'avoir tant réfléchi. Il sentit alors deux bras puissants l'entourer et sourit, se reposant contre le torse musclé d'Harry qui venait d'arriver derrière lui.

-Je suis encore une fois fier de toi Draco, lui murmura Harry à l'oreille.

-Mhh... répondit le concerné en ce retournant dans les bras du brun pour pouvoir le voir.

Draco oublia tout autour de lui et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du brun. Harry s'empressa de lui répondre langoureusement, sachant pertinemment que Cédric ainsi que tous les autres dominants de la meute étaient en train de regarder dans leur direction. Il était ravi de pouvoir montrer en public et de façon claire et très explicite que Draco lui appartenait. Le blond se laissa faire mais se rendit d'un coup compte que tout le monde les regardait et se sépara d'Harry en rougissant. Le brun, lui, était rayonnant et Draco en devina sans peine la raison, en voyant la tête de déterré de Cédric.

-Tu es content ? Maintenant c'est on ne peut plus clair que je t'appartiens... murmura t-il au dominant.

-Ça pourrait encore être plus clair, répondit le brun avec un sourire pervers, mais je suis satisfait pour le moment...

Sur ce il vola un dernier baiser au blond qui le repoussa en braillant, sous les légers rires de quelques loups plus âgés qui les regardaient avec indulgence.

**Eh voilà! C'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu! Je me demande ce que vous avez pensé cette deuxième manche de la compétition... C'était chiant à lire? Je voulais faire des parties d'échec mais je me demandais comment faire en sorte de rendre ça intéressant et un peu amusant... J'ai essayé mais je sais pas si j'ai réussi... J'attends votre avis et j'espère que vous avez aimé! **

**Et puis je me demandais qui gagnerait entre Draco et Ron mais vu que je sais que Ron est très fort j'ai décidé de lui laisser la victoire, surtout que ça rend les choses intéressantes pour la suite... ^^ Ça mets plus la pression à Draco et Harry ! Nyah, ah, ah... **


	15. Visite inattendue

**Titre: Boules de poils**

**Auteur: Mitsumichi**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling (Elle en a de la chance )**

**Mot de l'auteur: Bonjours à tous! Voilà la suite de cette fanfic! **

**Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vos commentaires m'ont fait plaisir! Ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer, je vous en remercierais jamais assez pour cela! Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup! Vous êtes vraiment géniaux! **

**Je suis désolée que certains trouvent mes chapitres un peu courts! C'est vrai mais je ne peux vraiment pas faire plus, j'ai beaucoup de travail et ça m'empêche d'écrire autant que je le souhaite... Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents, je suis désolée mais j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Draco bailla longuement puis se laissa tomber contre Harry qui était à côté de lui. Le brun le prit tendrement dans ses bras et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Ça va? Demanda Harry.

-Hum... acquiesça le blond.

À vrai dire il s'était rarement sentit aussi bien... Il soupira avant de se mettre à réfléchir à la suite de la compétition. Elle était très incertaine...

-Je me demande ce que sera la prochaine épreuve... murmura t-il.

Il sentit Harry se crisper à côté de lui puis le brun prit la parole.

-Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'on va devoir faire mais la compétition va être très serrée... On est à égalité toi, Ron et moi. Pour la première épreuve Dumby a dit que j'avais franchi la ligne d'arrivée juste un peu avant toi, j'ai donc fini premier, toi deuxième et Ron troisième. Et pour la deuxième épreuve Ron a finit premier, toi deuxième et moi troisième, on est donc à parfaite égalité... Sans compter que les autres loups ont encore leur chance si on ne fait pas un bon score à cette épreuve.

Draco opina puis se releva et s'étira. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce et parcourut les livres du bout des doigts, lisant les titres au passage pour en trouver un qui lui convenait. Cependant il n'arrivait à se concentrer car il sentait Harry le dévorer du regard.

-Voyons Harry arrête, c'est indécent! s'exclama t-il avec un léger sourire.

-C'est toi qui me provoque avec indécence! C'est absolument pas ma faute... répliqua Harry avec le même sourire.

-Pfff... murmura Draco avant de continuer sa recherche.

Soudain il s'arrêta, le doigt posé sur le premier livre de l'étagère la plus basse. Il se retint un moment puis n'en pu plus et explosa de rire. Harry s'approcha, voulant savoir ce qui mettait son petit loup dans cet état. Draco lui désigna le livre qu'il avait vu, un mauvais bouquin racontant l'histoire d'amour impossible entre une humain et un loup-garou.

-Qu'est ce que... c'est que ça ? Demanda Draco en reprenant difficilement son souffle.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je me renseigne sur les conneries que les humains écrivent sur nous, il y a des trucs vraiment hilarants dans ce bouquin... C'est juste n'importe quoi...

Draco sourit doucement avant de remonter d'une étagère et de prendre un livre quelconque. Il retourna ensuite s'asseoir mais n'eut pas le temps de l'ouvrir, on toqua à la porte. Il regarda Harry avec surprise, le questionnant du regard. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, montrant qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui ça pouvait être. Il alla ouvrir et resta stupéfait.

-Draco. Je pense que c'est pour toi...

Le blond arriva dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et resta hébété. Ses parents se tenaient sur le seuil de la maison.

-Maman... Père... murmura t-il doucement.

Puis, reprenant ses esprits, il se jeta sur eux, les serrant dans ses bras.

-Je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir... Entrez, entrez! S'exclama t-il alors en les poussant vers l'intérieur.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous dans le salon, Draco servant un thé. Un silence légèrement tendu s'installa.

-Alors, commença Draco, pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là ?

-On souhaitait simplement voir où tu vivais et si tout se passait bien. Ta mère était morte d'inquiétude... Et puis on t'avais bien dit que cette séparation ne serait pas définitive et qu'on se reverrait... expliqua son père.

Draco discuta alors de sa vie dans la nouvelle meute, évitant certains détails plutôt intimes mais parlant surtout de compétition pour devenir Alpha.

-Oui, nous sommes au courant que tu y participes ! S'exclama sa mère. Je suis si fière de toi Draco...

La discussion se prolongea un peu avant que la grande blonde se lève.

-J'aimerai que nous fasses un peu visiter la maison s'il te plaît Draco.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux avant de se tourner vers Harry en quête de soutient. Il ne voulait pas que ses parents sachent qu'il était avec le brun, il ne savait pas quelle serait leur réaction, et ils allaient forcément s'en rendre compte en visitant la maison... Cependant il fut obligé de le faire, ne trouvant pas de raison valable d'empêcher cette visite. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au premier étage et Draco se dirigea vers son ancienne chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et grimaça. La chambre était dans un bordel pas possible... Dire qu'il avait espéré pouvoir prétendre qu'il dormait là... Ses parents savaient bien qu'il détestait le désordre, ils ne le croiraient jamais... Il fut donc obligé de dire que c'était la chambre de Ron. Puis, ils passèrent à leur chambre. Draco entra en annonçant que c'était la chambre d'Harry. Ses parents furetèrent dans la chambre puis la mère de Draco adressa un sourire ravi à son mari.

-Harry vit tout seul dans cette chambre? Demanda t-elle.

-Euh... Oui ? répondit Draco avec hésitation.

-Alors pourquoi il y a deux pyjamas sur le lit et pourquoi l'un des deux est le tien ?

Un silence s'installa dans la chambre et Draco se tourna vers Harry, le suppliant de l'aider du regard. Le brun fondit devant son regard et se dirigea vers lui avant de prendre doucement sa main et de la serrer dans la sienne. Il se retourna ensuite vers les parents de Draco et prit une grande inspiration.

-Draco et moi sortons ensemble, dit-il d'une traite.

-Quoi ? Vraiment ? S'exclama la mère de Draco.

Le blond ferma les yeux, attendant la réaction de ses parents. Mais le léger rire de sa mère le surpris. Il ouvrit les yeux. Narcissa s'avança vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.

-Je suis très heureuse de ton choix Draco ! S'exclama t-elle.

Après avoir lâché le blond, elle embrassa Harry sur les deux joues. Le brun se tourna alors vers le blond et, haussant un sourcil, lui adressa un regard qui lui demandait clairement pourquoi il s'était inquiété alors que ses parents semblaient très bien prendre la nouvelle. Le blond était hébété mais très soulagé. Il soupira doucement.

-Je pensais pas que vous réagiriez comme ça... avoua Draco, en se remettant doucement de ses émotions.

Narcissa rit quelques seconde puis lui répondit.

-Harry est celui qui a le plus de chances de devenir l'Alpha de cette meute et il est le fils de deux loups très puissants. Je pense qu'il te mérite, mais il a intérêt à devenir l'Alpha... Bon, maintenant que nous sommes rassurés, nous allons rentrer. Nous reviendrons une fois que la dernière épreuve aura eu lieu... Harry, prends bien soin de Draco !

Le brun acquiesça et les deux loups raccompagnèrent leurs ainés à la porte avant de leur dire au revoir. Harry finit par fermer la porte et se tourna vers Draco.

-Eh ben... murmura t-il simplement.

Le blond se réfugia dans ses bras et sourit.

-J'ai eu peur mais je suis content qu'on leur ait dit la vérité...

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et vint alors poser doucement ses lèvres sur celles du brun.

-Je t'aime...

**Voilà, voilà. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous aura plu, bien qu'il soit un peu court! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine! ^^ **


	16. Troisième épreuve

**Titre: Boules de poils**

**Auteur: Mitsumichi**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling (Elle en a de la chance )**

**Mot de l'auteur: Bonjours à tous! Voilà la suite de cette fanfic! **

**Je suis vraiment navrée de ne pas avoir pu poster de chapitre la semaine dernière et surtout de ne pas avoir pu vous avertir ! J'ai été débordée et j'ai vraiment pas pu écrire de la semaine ! Mais j'espère me rattraper aujourd'hui avec ce chapitre ! Vous allez pouvoir assister à la dernière épreuve, j'espère que ça vous plaira! **

**Une personne m'a demandé si j'avais bientôt finit cette fanfic... Eh ben à vrai dire je ne sais pas trop, il me reste au moins quelques chapitres à écrire encore mais peut être que j'aurai envi de faire une suite, en fait je n'y ait pas encore trop réfléchi... **

**Voilà, j'espère donc que ce chapitre vous plaira et encore désolée! **

**Bonne lecture!**

Le vent le fouettait agréablement alors qu'il courait à travers la forêt. La langue pendante, il avançait avec bien peu de grâce et ses parents l'auraient sans aucun doute réprimandé mais pour l'instant il s'en fichait... Il avait l'impression d'être à nouveau devenu un gosse... Il courait à en perdre haleine et Harry courait à ses côtés. Néanmoins, une chose avait changé, il n'y avait plus de défis entre eux mais une entente qui leur permettait de se comprendre rien qu'avec quelques signes et mouvements de tête. Draco savourait simplement ce moment de complicité avec le brun, à vrai dire les moments passés avec lui étaient devenus de vrais moments de bonheur. Il soupira doucement et aussi furtif que fut le bruit, Harry tourna légèrement la tête afin de voir pourquoi il soupirait. Draco retroussa un peu les babines dans une parodie de sourire qui rassura le dominant. En fait, Draco se sentait tellement bien avec le dominant qu'il ne savait pas s'il ne devait pas sauter le pas et se lier avec Harry... Il hésitait et ses pensées le hantaient.

Après quelques longues minutes de course, le blond ralentit et finit par trottiner doucement, la respiration un peu hachée. Harry lui, tournait en faisant de grands cercles autour de lui. Draco s'arrêta et s'assit, penchant la tête de côté dans une pose craquante. Il regarda un moment le brun courir comme un fou entre les arbres mais sans jamais s'éloigner de lui. Puis lorsqu'il fut fatigué, il vint rejoindre son petit loup. Il s'assit à côté de lui et plongea son museau dans l'espèce de fourrure blanche de Draco. Le blond sentait affreusement bon, une odeur suave et irrésistible... Harry en profita un moment jusqu'à ce que le dominé se lève soudain et se mette à marcher en direction de la maison. Le brun ne protesta pas et le suivit volontier.

Arrivés chez eux, ils se lavèrent et se changèrent avant de descendre les escaliers pour retrouver Ron et Blaise qui devaient être en bas. Seulement une surprise les attendait. Alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans le salon, Draco s'aperçut de quelque chose et retint Harry par le bras. Le brun lui envoya un regard surpris et le blond donna un léger coup de tête en direction du canapé. Blaise et Ron étaient enlacés et s'embrassaient passionnément. Draco sourit et tira Harry vers l'arrière.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils font sur _mon_ canapé ? Chuchota Harry avec un air outré.

Draco lui posa un doigt sur la bouche, lui faisant signe de se taire, l'entraina hors de la pièce et répondit:

-Arrête, laisse les... Tu sais on a aussi fait des trucs comme ça et on était vraiment pas discrets... Pourtant Blaise et Ron ne nous ont jamais dérangé dans ces moments alors il est hors de question qu'on aille les embêter.

-Mouais... Mais c'est pas une raison pour le faire sur mon canapé... reprit Harry, boudeur.

-Arrête de faire cette tête ! On dirait un gamin...

-Je suis pas mignon quand je fais cette tête ? Questionna Harry en faisant les yeux doux.

-Bien sur que si... Mais la tête que je préfère c'est quand tu m'embrasses...

-Je la ferai à longueur de journée si je pouvais... répondit Harry en rigolant.

-Je sais bien mais... trop de câlins tue le câlin ! S'exclama Darco en donnant une légère pichenette sur le torse du garçon.

Les deux loups remontèrent alors à l'étage pour laisse les deux autres tourtereaux tranquilles. Draco s'assit sur le lit de la chambre et serra les poings.

-Au fait, c'est bien après demain la dernière épreuve, non ? Demanda t-il, crispé.

-Hum... acquiesça Harry.

-J'ai peur de découvrir ce que ça sera...

XxxxxxxxxxX

Harry et Draco arrivèrent dans la clairière ou se déroulerait la dernière épreuve, aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour... En voyant se qui s'y trouvait, les deux loups se crispèrent. Un grand espace était délimité par des barrières et dehors il y avait des sièges et des bancs afin de permettre aux spectateurs de s'asseoir.

-C'est sans doute une épreuve de combat... murmura Draco.

-Hn... répliqua Harry, inquiet pour son petit loup.

Les gens commençaient à arriver progressivement et s'installaient. L'ambiance était plutôt pesante... Aujourd'hui serait décisif quant à l'avenir du clan, aujourd'hui un nouvel Alpha régnerait sur la meute... Harry et Draco s'installèrent dans un coin réservé aux participants et attendirent quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore arrive enfin. Il demanda à ce que tous les participants se transforment, l'épreuve allait bientôt commencer... Harry était de plus en plus crispé... Il enleva son tee-shirt et regarda Draco faire de même à côté de lui. Il lança un regard très mauvais à tous les dominants qui zieutaient son petit loup. Alors que Draco allait retirer son pantalon, il l'entraina plus loin, et le relâcha lorsqu'ils furent cachés derrière les arbres.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Harry? Demanda Draco avec étonnement.

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il saisit le poignet du blond et le plaqua contre un arbre. Sa bouche vint s'écraser sur la sienne avec domination, lui donnant un baiser passionné. Bien qu'étonné, Draco répondit au baiser et laissa ses mains glisser sur le torse d'Harry. Après quelques dizaines de longues secondes Draco repoussa doucement Harry et capta alors le regard du dominant. Celui-ci semblait submergé par l'inquiétude...

-Draco, murmura t-il d'une voix rauque, faisant frissonner le jeune loup. Même si je te suppliais de ne pas participer à cette épreuve tu ne m'obéirais pas n'est ce pas...?

-Je suis désolé Harry... répondit le blond, ému par l'inquiétude et la peur du dominant.

-Non, c'est bon... Je savais que tu refuserais d'abandonner mais j'avais quand même besoin de te le demander... Mais je t'en prie, promet moi que tu ne prendras pas de risques inutiles...

-C'est promis, répondit Draco en embrassant doucement le brun pour le réconforter.

-Je t'aime Draco... Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne... Ça me tuerait de te perdre... Alors tu n'as pas intérêt à te blesser.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi...

-Ce que tu me demandes est impossible, répliqua Harry en soupirant.

Les deux garçons rejoignirent alors la clairière et se transformèrent avant d'aller écouter comment se passerait la prochaine épreuve.

Dans l'arène improvisée, Dumbledore se mit alors à expliquer en quoi elle consisterait.

-Comme vous vous en doutez surement, cette épreuve sera faite de combats. Tous les participants se trouveront dans l'arène et le dernier restant gagnera la première place. Vous devez donc battre vos adversaires, cependant il est interdit de les tuer ou de les blesser gravement. Toute personne qui ne respectera pas ces règles sera immédiatement disqualifiée. Cependant, ce ne sera pas un combat normal car vous aurez tous les yeux bandés...

A ces mots, des murmures se firent entendre dans l'assemblée.

-Vos sens vous serviront donc autant que votre force... Bonne chance à tous, finit Dumbledore.

Draco se tourna vers Harry et croisa rapidement son regard puis hocha la tête. Ils s'étaient compris. Ils se dirigèrent vers des membres de la meute devant leur bander les yeux. Draco se laissa faire, bien que son loup soit nerveux à l'idée de perdre l'un de ses sens... Aussitôt qu'il fut dans le noir cependant, tous les autres sens prirent le relai... Il inspira doucement l'air et une quantité énorme d'informations arriva à son cerveau. Il avança droit devant lui, évita un autre loup sur son passage et se retrouva alors près d'Harry. En analysant les odeurs et en écoutant tous les bruits autour de lui, il arrivait à se faire une idée assez précise de l'endroit où étaient les autres loups. Soudain un signal retentit. L'épreuve commençait... Draco se déplaça lentement, tentant de se faire discret... Il n'était pas bête, il savait bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance de réussir à battre des dominants au combat... Il était donc la proie la plus faible, la plus facile à abattre... Et c'était son odeur qui était la plus facilement repérable parmi celles des dominants, en gros il était mal parti... Mais il savait qu'Harry le protégerait, c'était ce que le dominant lui avait dit tout à l'heure en un échange de regards: tu restes bien à côté de moi. Draco n'avait aucune raison de refuser, c'était sa meilleure chance de rester là longtemps et il n'était pas le fils de son père pour rien, il utilisait tous les moyens pour parvenir à ses fins...

Des combats s'engagèrent un peu partout dans l'arène et l'odeur du sang vint bientôt recouvrir le reste. Draco tentait d'éviter les combats tout en restant à proximité d'Harry. Bientôt il sentit l'odeur de Crabbe en dehors de l'arène, puis celle de Dean, ces deux là avaient donc abandonné le combat... Harry, non loin de lui se battait contre Cédric. Le combat faisait rage, Draco entendait les mâchoires claquer et de temps et temps le gémissement de l'un ou l'autre loup, sans doute touché quelque part. Ron se battait contre Goyle quelques mètres plus loin et Draco se rendit alors compte qu'il ne savait pas où était Seamus. Il entendit soudain un craquement non loin de lui et sauta sur le côté, il évita de peu la mâchoire du dominant... Draco tentait d'éviter toutes les attaques mais Seamus s'acharnait sur lui... Il virevoltait en se servant de son faible poids comme atout pour se déplacer rapidement cependant perdit sa concentration une seconde. Une seule seconde, mais Seamus réussit à l'attraper à la gorge, plantant ses crocs dans sa chair tendre. Draco s'immobilisa immédiatement, il ne pouvait rien faire... Seamus le tenait.

Le loup resserra sa prise et Draco gémit légèrement. Les évènements se suivirent alors à une vitesse très grande. Draco entendit le sang gicler près de lui, à l'endroit où Harry et Cédric se battait, puis il y eut un grand choc et Seamus lâcha soudainement sa prise. Draco entendit un grognement sourd devant lui et comprit alors qu'Harry venait de le sauver. Seamus était apparemment blessé puisque Draco pouvait sentir son sang se répandre en assez grande quantité sur le sol. Draco s'approcha alors d'Harry et se mit à paniquer, le brun lui aussi semblait blessé, pourtant il ne l'était pas autant il y avait à peine quelques secondes...

Soudain il comprit, le sang qu'il avait entendu gicler venait d'Harry... Le garçon s'était sans doute laissé blesser par Cédric pour pouvoir le sauver... Draco sentit la rage l'envahir alors qu'il entendit Cédric attaquer de nouveau Harry et il prit une décision. Il allait se battre aux côtés d'Harry, plus question que celui-ci soit encore blessé par sa faute... Il attaqua alors Cédric, le garçon ne s'y attendant pas, il le toucha assez facilement et sentit le sang du garçon couler dans sa bouche. À ce goût, son loup devint fou et s'engagea alors une bataille acharnée. Harry et lui enchainaient les attaques, affaiblissant Cédric inexorablement et, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais battus ensemble auparavant, on aurait pu croire qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un... Draco sentit alors Harry lui effleurer la patte arrière et comprit ce que le garçon voulait dire. Dés qu'il en eut la possibilité, il sauta sur la patte arrière de Cédric, faisant diversion alors que les crocs d'Harry se refermait sur l'une des pattes avant. Cédric était finit, il avait les pattes blessés et ne bougeait plus du tout aussi vite... Il abandonna alors avec regret, il se roula sur le dos, montrant sa soumission avec rancœur... Peu après, Crabbe abandonna aussi et sortit de l'arène. Les trois loups restant restèrent un instant immobile. Draco regardait en direction d'Harry, il savait que ça allait surement être dur pour lui de se battre avec Ron, avec son meilleur ami. Cependant, Harry attaqua soudainement et Draco le suivit, l'attaquant à sa suite. Le combat dura un moment, et Harry voyant que Draco était passablement fatigué, lui fit signe de les laisser se battre à deux. Cependant, le loup blanc refusa en secouant la tête. Ron, lui, profita de cette chance et sauta sur Harry qui semblait préoccupé par l'état de son dominé. Draco s'en aperçut et eut le temps de s'interposer, Ron lui rentra dedans et ils allèrent tous les deux rouler au sol. Harry saisit cette chance et réussit alors à immobiliser Ron, qui, voyant qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger, abandonna avec fair-play. Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent alors seuls dans l'arène. Les deux soupirèrent de soulagement, ils avaient gagné ! Heureux, Harry se précipita sur Draco et lui lécha le museau avant de lui mordiller gentiment l'oreille. Draco prit alors une décision, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu gagner sans Harry et il savait aussi que le brun serait incapable de se battre contre lui et le laisserait surement gagner. Alors, il prit un peu d'élan et sauta par dessus une barrière proche, un sifflement retentit, annonçant qu'il était disqualifié de cette épreuve. Harry avait gagné. Il sentit de petites mains essayer de détacher ce qui lui couvrait les yeux et se laissa faire en reconnaissant l'odeur d'Hermione. Il retrouva alors la vue et s'aperçut que tout le monde se transformait en loup autour de lui et s'approchait d'Harry qui paressait resplendir d'une nouvelle lumière. Malgré le fait qu'il soit fatigué et blessé, Draco l'avait rarement vu aussi beau. Il s'approcha alors lui aussi de lui et vit que tout le monde se couchait par terre, montrant son ventre à leur nouveau chef. Toute le meute était là, soumise aux pieds du nouvel Alpha. Draco voulu lui aussi se montrer sa soumission mais alors qu'il se couchait, il croisa le regard d'Harry. Celui-ci semblait encore plus luisant de d'habitude... L'Alpha lui fit signe de le rejoindre et Draco obéit sans protester. Apparemment, Harry ne voulait pas qu'il s'incline devant lui... Draco se rendit alors compte que c'était un privilège réservé uniquement au compagnon de l'Alpha, qui n'était pas obligé de s'incliner devant lui sauf si celui-ci le demandait expressément. Par ce geste, Harry le réclamait et empêchait à présent les autres dominants de s'approcher trop près de lui. Le brun semblait ravi de pouvoir enfin empêcher les autres de s'approcher trop près de son petit loup.

La nuit tombait et Harry leva la tête vers le ciel bleuté avant de pousser un long et puissant hurlement. Les autres loups se relevèrent et se joignirent à leur tour au chœur, levant leur museau vers les étoiles. Draco poussa alors un joyeux hurlement lui aussi, ravi qu'Harry soit finalement devenu l'Alpha, c'était là qu'était sa place...

**Voilà, à la prochaine! ^^**


	17. Un nouvel Alpha

**Titre: Boules de poils**

**Auteur: Mitsumichi**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling (Elle en a de la chance )**

**Bêta: Coquecigrue**

**Mot de l'auteur: Bonjour à tous! Voilà la suite de cette fanfic! **

**Premièrement, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer! J'AI UNE BÊTA! Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, énormément à coquecigrue de me corriger mes chapitres! Tu as fait un travail extraordinaire en corrigeant mais 16 premiers chapitres et je te suis éternellement reconnaissante! Merci mille fois! **

**Sinon, effectivement, c'était un peu couru d'avance que c'était Harry qui allait gagner! xD Ben en même temps ça n'aurait pas été marrant sinon! ^^ Beaucoup d'entre vous ont été ravis que Cédric ait perdu, vos réactions à ce propos m'ont beaucoup fait rire! MERCI encore pour vos commentaires, vraiment ça me fait super, super plaisir! Un merci tout particulier à qui m'a inondé de commentaires qui m'ont tous fait super plaisir, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que tu continueras à la suivre! **

**Je vais vous laissez découvrir ce chapitre, bonne lecture!**

Draco ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Il avait un sacré mal de tête... Il soupira avant de jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il se trouvait chez Harry, couché sur le canapé. Autour de lui, un tas de loups étaient endormis à même de sol. Il se releva doucement, ses mains pressées contre son crane, tentant d'amoindrir son horrible mal de tête. Il tenta de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé et un flot d'images s'imposa à son esprit. Une course dans la forêt avec Harry qui les menait, puis Hermione soignant ses petites blessures et celles du brun, et enfin des images d'une immense fête improvisée dans la maison d'Harry. Il comprit alors la cause de son mal de crane, il avait bu durant la nuit alors qu'il supportait mal d'alcool... Un tête apparut soudainement dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Hermione. La jeune fille marcha péniblement jusqu'au canapé, tentant d'éviter les corps étendus par terre. Elle s'écrasa ensuite sur les cousins, avec bien peu de grâce. Elle soupira.

-Je me demande bien comment j'ai fini par m'endormir sur la table de la cuisine... murmura t-elle, avant de se retourner vers Draco. T'as de la chance toi... Parce que tu seras bientôt le compagnon de l'Alpha, les autres loups t'ont donné la place sur le canapé.

-Où est Harry ? Demanda Draco, soudainement inquiet de ne pas voir le garçon à ses côtés. Il va bien ?

Le visage d'Hermione se ferma légèrement, affichant de la mélancolie.

-Ses blessures sont déjà en voie de guérison pour la plupart, il a toujours eu une capacité de récupération exceptionnelle... Donc physiquement il va bien, mais mentalement... Il est allé se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents et celle de Sirius. Il avait refusé d'aller les voir tant qu'il n'était pas devenu l'Alpha de la meute.

Les sourcils de Draco se froncèrent avec inquiétude. Il se leva et sortit de la maison. Il renifla attentivement l'air et n'eut aucun mal à trouver la trace de l'odeur d'Harry qui s'éloignait de la maison. Depuis qu'il était devenu Alpha son odeur avait légèrement changé. Elle était devenue un peu plus forte, plus épicée, plus animale et on pouvait lire en sentant son odeur qu'il était devenu Alpha. La piste s'éloignait du village vers la forêt et Draco chemina un moment entre les arbres. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel et le feuillage filtrait doucement les rayons de l'astre solaire. Il faisait bon, c'était une très bonne journée. Soudainement, Draco émergea dans une minuscule clairière. Harry se trouvait au milieu, trois tombes devant les yeux. Le blond s'approcha doucement et s'aperçut alors que l'aura d'Harry resplendissait de puissance et de force. Tout en lui criait qu'il était l'Alpha... Et cela ne le rendait que plus attirant... Cependant, lorsque Draco se rendit compte de la détresse peinte sur les traits d'Harry, son cœur se serra. Il s'avança vers lui puis se colla contre son large dos, le serrant dans ses bras avec amour. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes immobiles, Draco saluant silencieusement les proches décédés du brun et Harry tentant de retrouver la paix. Puis, le brun se retourna, attrapa la main de Draco sans un mot et prit le chemin permettant de rentrer à la maison. Le blond, lui, se sentait affreusement désolé pour Harry, une tristesse profonde s'empara de lui alors qu'il pensa à tout ce que le garçon avait du vivre... Une larme, puis deux, allèrent rouler sur ses joues. Le dominant s'en aperçut et s'arrêta immédiatement. Il essuya doucement les larmes de Draco avec inquiétude mais celles-ci devenaient intarissables.

-Je suis désolé, murmura le blond, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

-Qu'est ce qui y a ? demanda Harry, de plus en plus inquiet. Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

-Je suis désolé de pleurer comme ça, je sais pas ce qui me prend... C'est juste que c'est tellement triste que tu aies perdu tes parents et Sirius...

Un très léger sourire mélancolique s'afficha sur les lèvres d'Harry qui prit Draco dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui.

-Merci... murmura t-il. Merci de pleurer pour moi Draco...

Après quelques instants, le petit loup se calma et les deux garçons purent rentrer. Une fois arrivés chez eux, Harry soupira. Quasiment toute la meute avait fait la fête et dormit ici, et tout ce beau monde commençait à se réveiller... La matinée fut mouvementé mais tout le monde était de bonne humeur et Draco fut ravi de voir Harry sourire et rire normalement avec les autres. Toute la meute était heureuse et soulagée d'avoir un nouvel Alpha et beaucoup de gens venaient féliciter Harry. Le brun passa ensuite toute l'après-midi avec Dumbledore qui lui expliqua certaines choses qu'il devait savoir en tant qu'Alpha. La nuit tomba vite et Draco se retrouva assis sur les marches d'escalier à attendre qu'Harry rentre. Le garçon lui avait manqué en fin de journée et il avait hâte de le voir, bien qu'il trouve ça un peu pathétique de l'attendre comme une sage épouse au foyer... Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit et Draco releva brusquement la tête. Un léger sourire vint orner ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'aperçut que c'était bel et bien Harry. Il se dirigea vers lui et l'embrassa doucement en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver à sa hauteur. Le doux baiser, totalement innocent au départ, s'approfondit et bientôt, Draco se retrouva plaqué contre le mur de l'entrée. Ses légers gémissements résonnaient dans la maison silencieuse, Ron et Blaise étaient sortis. Harry sentait son sang bouillir, depuis qu'il était Alpha, son attraction pour Draco était devenue encore plus intense et consumante qu'auparavant, bien qu'il ne pensait pas cela possible. Un simple baiser ne lui suffisait plus... Sa main se glissa sous le tee-shirt de Draco et quelques secondes plus tard le blond se retrouva torse nu. Tout en continuant à embrasser le garçon, Harry enleva sa propre chemise. Le contact de sa peau contre celle de Draco le rendait fou... Sa main glissa le long de ses omoplates, passa sur les fesses de Draco, qui gémit doucement, jusqu'à atteindre la cuisse du garçon. Il la suréleva jusqu'à sa hanche et Draco comprit. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou du brun et ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Harry le porta alors jusqu'à la chambre où ils s'écrasèrent sur le lit. Il lâcha alors la bouche de Draco qui avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration et se mit à explorer son cou puis son torse. Il goutait à la peau parfaite du blond avec délectation. Il introduisit alors un doigt entre la ceinture de Draco et sa peau avec le but d'enlever le pantalon de celui-ci, cependant il hésita et consulta le blond du regard. Draco, le regard embrumé de plaisir mit un moment à se rendre compte qu'Harry attendait son consentement. Il comprit alors que le dominant ne l'obligerait à rien... Malgré le fait qu'il doive mourir d'envie de continuer, il avait réussit à s'arrêter pour lui demander son accord. Draco comprit alors que très peu de gens feraient cela pour lui: faire passer son bonheur avant le leur... Il fixa les yeux débordants d'amour d'Harry et eut la certitude que le brun était la personne qui lui fallait... Et il donna l'accord d'un léger hochement de tête. De toute façon, son loup n'aurait pas mis longtemps à succomber à l'Alpha... Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement nus tous les deux. Harry prépara doucement Draco, en essayant de rester doux bien qu'il mourait d'envie de le prendre immédiatement. Puis il le pénétra. Harry resta immobile le temps que le blond s'habitue, un flot de sensations diverses le submergeaient... Mais, au nom de la Lune, qu'est-ce que c'était bon... Puis Draco l'embrassa doucement, lui montrant qu'il était prêt et Harry entama de langoureux aller-retour. Petit à petit, une vague de plaisir monta en eux. Draco ne se retenait plus le moins du monde et poussait des gémissements auxquels Harry répondait par des grognements sauvages. Le dominant, alors qu'il sentait venir la jouissance, éprouva soudain, une envie, un besoin intense de marquer Draco comme sien. Ne pouvant pas se retenir, il mordit le blond à la base du cou et subit un orgasme d'une puissance dévastatrice. Draco, lui, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir n'avait même pas senti Harry le mordre et jouit dans un dernier mouvement.

Exténués, les deux amants se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent...

Draco émergea doucement. Il se releva avec précaution et tomba alors sur les deux yeux verts d'Harry qui resplendissaient de joie.

-Bonjour mon amour... murmura le brun au creux de son oreille.

Le blond ne répondit pas, tentant d'assimiler le fait qu'à présent Harry et lui étaient liés... Alors qu'il se demandait avec un peu d'inquiétude quelles répercutions cela aurait sur leurs vies, il sentit soudain une puissante vague d'amour le submerger. Surpris, il eut un mouvement de recul. Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent et son sourire disparut. Draco sentit alors une pique de tristesse lui transpercer le cœur.

-Tu es bizarre... Tu regrettes ? Murmura Harry, le visage fermé.

-Non... Non! Bien sur que non! S'exclama Draco, voulant faire disparaître la peine d'Harry. J'ai juste une impression étrange...

-Moi aussi, mais ça doit seulement être un effet secondaire à la liaison... répondit Harry soulagé.

Draco ne répondit pas, c'était surement ça.

-En parlant de ça, reprit Harry. Je suis désolé...

-Pourquoi ? Demanda le blond.

-Pour ça... répondit Harry en passant un doigt à la base de son cou.

Draco passa à son tour le doigt dessus et s'aperçut que sa peau était un peu boursoufflée et étrangement lisse, comme une cicatrice. Il se tourna alors vers le miroir qui trônait dans un coin de la chambre et réalisa que c'était bel et bien ça. Une fine cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune luisait doucement sur sa peau.

-Je ne l'ai même pas senti... murmura le garçon.

-Tant mieux...

-J'avais lu dans un bouquin que très souvent les dominants éprouvaient l'envie de marquer leur compagnon... Mais je n'avais jamais pensé que ça m'arriverait...

-Désolé, répéta Harry.

-Non, ce n'est pas grave! Au contraire, je suis contente de l'avoir cette cicatrice, répondit Draco avec un doux sourire.

Le garçon se leva et enfila un caleçon en rougissant.

-On va manger ? J'ai faim.

Harry acquiesça, mais rattrapa Draco par la main alors que celui-ci allait sortir.

-On va manger mais après j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on refasse un petit tour par cette chambre... Cette nuit était magnifique et je suis vraiment pressé de remettre ça...

Draco frissonna mais acquiesça en rougissant de plus belle. À vrai dire, lui aussi avait hâte de retenter l'expérience...

Les deux loups se retrouvèrent bientôt dans la cuisine. Préparant tranquillement le petit déjeuner. Debout devant le plan de travail, Draco fixait un point dans le vide, il ne se sentait pas très bien, un peu nauséeux... La voix d'Harry l'appela mais elle lui parut lointaine... Il fallait qu'il découpe une autre tranche de pain. Il leva le couteau mais loupa sa cible et se fendit le doigt. Simultanément, il entendit une légère exclamation de surprise derrière lui. Il se retourna et s'aperçut, qu'Harry se tenait le doigt d'un air surpris, le sang goutant entre ses mains.

-Je n'ai strictement rien fait mais mon doigt s'est ouvert tout seul... murmura le garçon.

Draco rapprocha son doigt du sien et resta hébété. Leurs blessures étaient identiques en tout point.

-Harry... murmura t-il légèrement effrayé. Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe …?

**Je crois que je suis sadique... Vous laissez avec un suspense... xD **

**Bref, à part ça, j'espère que le lemon vous a plu! Beaucoup me le réclamaient et le voilà! J'espère que ça ne vous a pas déçu, si c'est le cas je suis désolée, en fait, c'est le premier lemon que j'écris alors si vous avez des conseils ou des remarques, n'hésitez pas! **

**A la prochaine les amis et merci encore pour vos commentaires! ^^**


	18. Effet secondaire

**Titre: Boules de poils**

**Auteur: Mitsumichi**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling (Elle en a de la chance )**

**Bêta: Coquecigrue**

**Mot de l'auteur: Bonjour à tous! Voilà la suite de cette fanfic! **

**Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour ce retard ! Vous avez une patience extraordinaire pour me supporter! Néanmoins j'ai une excuse, je suis tombée malade (gastro) du coup j'ai du rester couchée... et après j'ai eu du retard... Bref, maintenant ce chapitre est sorti! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira! **

**Vos réponses à mon message pour vous prévenir que je ne pourrais pas publier tout de suite m'ont fait très plaisir et m'ont bien rassuré! Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de réponses mais j'en ai été très heureuse! Merci donc à: kisis, brigitte26, Dracolina3, nightmare of Minoru, Aya et aosarah. Merci beaucoup aussi à tous ceux qui laisse des reviews! **

**Encore une petite phrase pour remercier ma merveilleuse Bêta, Coquecigrue! Je vous recommence chaudement sa fanfiction! Elle est super géniale! **

**Je vais vous laissez découvrir ce chapitre, bonne lecture!**

-Harry, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Draco avec un air paniqué.

-Je n'en ais aucune idée... répondit le brun en regardant son doigt cicatriser à vue d'œil.

Voyant l'air perdu de son dominé, Harry décida de prendre les choses en main, il se leva rapidement et disparut quelques secondes de la cuisine avant de revenir avec deux vestes.

-Enfile la tienne, on va voir Hermione! S'exclama t-il en lui balançant son manteau.

Draco ne protesta et se contenta de suivre le dominant en tremblant légèrement. Harry attrapa sa main, et la serra doucement dans la sienne.

-Je ne me sens pas très bien... murmura le blond, le monde devant flou par moment autour de lui.

-Je sais, répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils, s'apercevant de quelque chose. Tu es nauséeux et tu as mal à la tête.

Alors qu'il énonçait ces vérités, il se rendit compte qu'il en était persuadé, sans savoir exactement comment il le savait...

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la maison d'Hermione, sans rencontrer personne et toquèrent. Ils attendirent quelques secondes, puis la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Hermione resta immobile, les regardant tour à tour puis sauta sur Harry, le serrant dans ses bras.

-Harry, je suis si heureuse pour toi! Ravie que tu aies enfin trouvé le bonheur.

Cependant, voyant l'air maladif de Draco et l'air préoccupé d'Harry, elle se calma vite et les fit entrer avec inquiétude.

-Que se passe t-il ? Demanda t-elle.

-Aucune idée, répondit Harry.

Il cala Draco dans ses bras sur le canapé, avant de raconter précipitamment tout se qui s'était passé depuis le matin. La mine d'Hermione se fit inquiète et a la fin de l'explication elle se leva et alla chercher un livre dans son immense bibliothèque. Elle chercha un moment dedans, ses yeux sautant d'une ligne à l'autre avant qu'elle tombe sur le passage qu'elle cherchait.

-Je crois que je sais ce que c'est...

Draco se releva légèrement, écoutant attentivement, tout comme Harry.

-C'est une sorte d'effet secondaire de la liaison qui arrive très rarement. Ça a pour effet de lier vos corps et votre esprit. Vous pouvez arriver à sentir les sentiments de l'autre lorsque vous vous concentrez où lorsqu'il est en danger et lorsque l'un de vous deux est blessé, l'autre l'est aussi. Je pense que c'est ça mais je ne suis pas sûre... Pour être certain, il faudrait que l'un de vous deux se coupe légèrement à un endroit, pour voir si l'autre aussi est blessé.

Draco hocha la tête mais Harry refusa.

-Et Draco qu'est ce qu'il a ? Je ne veux pas le blesser, s'il ne va pas bien... D'ailleurs je ne veux pas le blesser tout court.

-C'est bon Harry, murmura Draco. Fais toi juste une petite entaille, pour voir si c'est réellement ça...

Harry grogna légèrement, puis se saisit d'un scalpel d'Hermione. Il se coupa un peu la paume de la main, jusqu'à se qu'une goutte de sang perle de la blessure. Il vit alors avec surprise, la même blessure apparaître sur la paume de Draco.

-C'est donc bien ça... murmura Hermione. C'est extraordinaire, ça arrive si rarement...

La jeune femme semblait hébétée de surprise.

-Et Draco, qu'est ce qu'il a ? redemanda Harry en haussant le ton.

Son loup commençait à bouillir intérieurement de voir son petit dominé malade.

-Je pense que ce n'est pas grand chose... C'est juste que son esprit a du mal à s'habituer à recevoir des informations venant de toi. Il est un peu perdu... Ça devrait normalement s'estomper dans quelques heures. Mais je préfère quand même vous garder tous les deux ici en observation.

Harry ne protesta pas. D'habitude il n'aimait pas qu'Hermione le garde chez elle mais il s'inquiétait toujours pour Draco et préférait être proche d'elle si jamais le blond se sentait encore plus mal. Le brun était extrêmement surpris, son besoin de protéger Draco était devenu encore plus présent et impérieux qu'auparavant. Il sourit doucement et prit son petit loup dans ses bras, le serrant possessivement contre lui. Le blond gémit avant de se blottir contre lui.

Lorsque Draco se réveilla, trois ou quatre heures plus tard, Harry n'avait pas bougé et s'était contenté de le regarder dormir. Le blond se releva doucement et constata avec plaisir que son mal de tête avait presque disparu et qu'il n'avait plus le tournis.

-Comment ça va ? Demanda Harry d'une voix inquiète.

-Bien mieux, répondit Draco en reposant sa tête dans le creux du cou du garçon.

Aussitôt le blond sentit une vague de soulagement s'abattre sur lui. Il se releva avec surprise, fixant Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Questionna le brun, inquiet à nouveau.

-Rien, rien... murmura Draco. Je crois juste que j'ai ressenti tes émotions, ça m'a surpris...

-Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu t'y habitues, parce que d'après Hermione c'est un effet permanent. Moi, ça ne me gêne pas... Lorsque tu dors, j'arrive un peu à percevoir le genre de rêves que tu fais si je me concentre.

Harry souriait avec douceur. Draco rougit doucement en essayant désespérément de se rappeler le rêve qu'il venait de faire, sans résultat. Il soupira. Hermione entra soudainement dans la pièce, l'air légèrement énervée.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda un Harry détendu.

-Il se passe que j'ai toute la meute devant ma porte qui demande à vous voir pour vous féliciter...

Les deux garçons restèrent bouche bée puis grimacèrent légèrement dans un mouvement synchronisé qui fit rire Hermione. La jeune fille se pencha alors vers Draco et l'examina rapidement. Satisfaite de son état, elle annonça qu'ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux mais qu'il était préférable qu'ils reviennent la voir le lendemain. Après avoir récupéré leurs affaires, les deux loups ouvrirent la porte pour se retrouver sous un flot de personnes leur souriant et les félicitant. Harry reçut des félicitations pendant quelques minutes, en gardant un sourire poli, bien qu'il aurait préféré rentrer chez lui... Puis, il sentit un léger malaise s'emparer de lui et se retourna alors brusquement vers Draco. Le garçon était un peu pâle et ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme. Aussitôt Harry sentit son loup s'énerver et un grognement sourd sortit de sa gorge. Les loups présents autour de lui s'écartèrent alors brusquement en s'inclinant légèrement en signe de soumission. Le brun attrapa la main de Draco et se fraya un chemin dans la foule de gens qui s'écartaient pour les laisser passer. Enfin rentrés chez eux, ils soupirèrent tous deux de soulagement.

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à trainer dans la maison. Draco à se reposer sur le canapé et Harry à veiller gentiment sur lui. Le blond se réveilla vers midi et bailla doucement. Il s'était sentit mal dans la foule, les gens parlaient et se pressaient les uns contre les autres mais à présent il était parfaitement reposé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il était midi passé. Il avait faim. Il se leva et s'approcha de la cuisine. Une bonne odeur flottait dans l'air, une douce odeur de ... spaghetti! Un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'il rentrait dans la cuisine. Dos à lui, Harry tournait doucement la sauce tomate. Il s'approcha à pas de loup (xD) et se colla contre son dos, se serrant contre lui. Harry sourit et Draco émit un son qui ressembler étrangement à un ronronnement.

-Je savais que c'était ton plat préféré mais si j'avais su que tu étais si câlin lorsqu'on te les prépare, j'en aurais fais bien plus souvent... s'exclama Harry en rigolant.

-C'est vrai que les spaghettis sont une excellente manière de m'apprivoiser... répliqua le garçon.

Bientôt les deux amants se à table et Draco dévora sa part, toujours avec élégance mais avec une rapidité étonnante.

-Cet après-midi je dois encore aller travailler avec Dumby. Je ne pensais pas que l'organisation de la meute était si compliquée... annonça Harry.

-Au fait, Harry... commença Draco. À présent tu vas beaucoup travailler et je vais souvent me retrouver seul à la maison... Seulement je n'en ai pas du tout envie. Il n'y aurait pas quelque chose que je pourrais faire pour aider la meute ? Je ne veux pas me laisser nourrir par les autres membres de la meute qui travaillent...

Harry resta silencieux un moment. Il n'avait rien contre le fait de trouver quelque chose à faire à Draco, surtout si c'était celui-ci qui lui demandait... Seulement il ne voulait lui trouvait un travail en dehors du village de la meute, il s'inquiéterait trop et cela l'empêcherait de travailler. Soudain, une idée lui vint, il grimaça.

-Euh... Ben il y a bien quelque chose que tu pourrais faire mais... je ne sais pas si ça va te plaire... Tu sais que les jeunes loups ne vont pas à l'école avec les enfants ordinaires et que l'on a une petite école dans le village. Sauf qu'actuellement, il y a une vingtaine de petits d'ages assez différents et une seule personne pour s'en occuper on aurait donc besoin de quelqu'un d'autre... Tu voudrais faire ça ?

Draco réfléchit un moment. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi si s'attendait mais ça lui permettrait de se changer les idées et de ne pas penser qu'il était loin d'Harry. Cette idée lui semblait vraiment difficile à présent... Il hocha la tête.

-Je veux bien essayer, même si je ne suis pas vraiment doué avec les enfants... Je suis même vraiment nul...

Harry sourit doucement puis ils se préparent et sortirent. Le brun accompagna Draco jusqu'à la grande salle qui leur servait d'école. Il serra la main du blond qui était anxieux. Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit. Il se concentra tentant de trouver le lien qui les liait. C'était un peu dur car il n'en avait pas du tout l'habitude mais bientôt Draco sursauta à côté de lui. Il avait réussit. Le blond sentit une vague de sérénité le submerger. Il se sentait bien mieux à présent.

-Merci... murmura t-il. Tu es bien plus doué avec ce lien que moi...

Harry ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans une grande pièce colorée avec un mélange de tons pastels et flashis. À leur arrivée, une vingtaine de petites bouilles se tournèrent vers eux. Draco sentit un sourire attendri s'étendre sur ses lèvres. Ne maitrisant pas encore bien la transformation, les enfants changeaient souvent de forme à n'importe quel moment, complètement ou partiellement. C'était pour cette raison qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller à l'école avec d'autres enfants normaux. Draco se trouva donc en face d'une dizaine d'élèves avec des oreilles de loups ou une queue, ou bien les deux. Cinq ou six enfants paraissaient normaux et deux ou trois étaient complètement transformés en loups. Deux de ceux là jouaient à se battre et se mordillaient gentiment dans un coin et le dernier dormait, lové sur un pouf.

Dés que les enfants se rendirent compte que c'était l'Alpha et son compagnon qui se trouvaient devant eux, ils se précipitèrent vers eux en arrêtant de jouer.

-Bonjour Monsieur Potter ! S'exclamèrent-ils tous en cœur avec un grand sourire. Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy!

Le brun se frotta l'arrière du crane avec gêne et aussitôt la moitié des enfants copièrent son geste en rigolant.

-Vous pouvez nous appeler par nos prénoms, vous savez, répondit Harry.

Un enfant, sous sa forme humaine, qui dormait sur un canapé se réveilla alors. Apercevant les deux adultes il sauta sur ses pieds.

-HARRY! cria t-il avant de se précipiter vers le garçon et de se jeter sur lui.

-Hey! Teddy! Comment ça va? S'exclama t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Super bien ! Mais j'aimerais te voir plus souvent ! Pourquoi tu ne viens pas à la maison ? Tu sais ça ferait aussi plaisir à papa et maman ! S'écria le petit garçon.

-Désolé de t'avoir un peu abandonné! J'ai été très occupé mais je viendrais jouer avec toi un de ces jours c'est promis.

Teddy hocha vivement la tête. Harry alla ensuite saluer, Mathilde, la dame un peu âgée qui s'occupait de tous ces enfants, lui demandant si Draco pouvait aider. Pendant ce temps, un peu en retrait le blond observait les enfants qui s'étaient légèrement éloignés et recommençaient à jouer. La salle était grande et partagée en plusieurs petits coins. D'un côté des bureaux et un tableaux, de l'autre une bibliothèque, un espace plein de jouets et un coin avec des poufs et des canapés. Harry le sortit de sa contemplation en annonçant qu'il partait.

-Je repasserai te chercher vers six heures, murmura t-il à l'oreille du blond.

Posant ses mains sur les hanches de son petit loup, Harry l'embrassa passionnément, oubliant qu'ils se trouvaient au milieu d'une troupe d'enfants. Bientôt des petits rires résonnèrent dans la salle lorsque les jeunes loups s'aperçurent qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à partir et avait beaucoup de mal à se décoller de son dominé. Finalement, le brun s'éloigna en soupirant. Il adressa un dernier sourire à Draco avant de s'éclipser et de l'abandonner dans cet environnement hostile qu'était un groupe de jeunes loup-garous.

**Voilà, voilà. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous aura plu! Encore désolée pour le retard! On se revoit à la fin de la semaine! ^^**


	19. Tout est bien qui finit bien

**Titre: Boules de poils**

**Auteur: Mitsumichi**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling (Elle en a de la chance )**

**Bêta: Coquecigrue**

**Mot de l'auteur: Bonjour à tous! Eh voilà, ce jour est arrivé... Je vous annonce que ce chapitre est le dernier de cette fanfic. Eh oui, je sais que c'est très très soudain! Je suis vraiment désolée! A vrai dire, je me suis rendue compte que c'était le bon moment pour arrêter. Parce que le prochain ce trimestre, je vais être super super occupé donc je préfère arrêter maintenant et proprement plutôt que de vous laisser poireauter sans nouvelles. Voilà, j'espère que vous allez pas me tuer en apprenant ça! Et que vous profiterez bien de ce dernier chapitre! Gros gros bisous! **

Draco se sentait bien, allongé sur son amant. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil. Cependant, une sensation étrange l'en empêcha et il soupira. Il se suréleva légèrement pour pouvoir voir les magnifiques yeux d'Harry.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda en étouffant un bâillement.

-Je suis juste inquiet à propos d'un problème avec la meute, répondit Harry en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Draco se pencha doucement et l'embrassa avec ferveur tout en se concentrant sur le lien qui les unissait pour lui transmettre une vague d'amour et de réconfort.

-Ne pense pas à ça alors que je suis nu dans tes bras, ordonna t-il avec un petit sourire.

Ça eut pour mérite de dérider Harry qui sourit à son tour.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, tu en veux encore ? Demanda le brun avec un sourire pervers en renversant Draco sur le lit.

-Ça aurait été vraiment avec plaisir mais je dois aller travailler tu le sais bien...

Harry soupira.

-Ces gosses ont de la chance de t'avoir... murmura t-il. Et j'ai bien peur qu'ils prennent la première place dans ton cœur et qu'ils me piquent la mienne...

-C'est impossible voyons, répliqua Draco en se relevant et en commençant à s'habiller.

Le blond s'empara de son manteau et revint vers le lit pour embrasser rapidement Harry qui n'avait pas bougé.

-A ce soir mon amour... murmura Draco avant de s'écarter.

Cependant, il ne put pas faire un pas. Harry, qui venait de l'attraper par le bras, l'avait doucement ramené jusqu'à lui. Le brun ne se gêna pas pour le peloter et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il dût finalement se résoudre à le relâcher.

-A ce soir mon petit loup... murmura le brun avec un sourire.

-Je suis pas petit... marmonna Draco mais en souriant également.

Lorsque Draco rentra le soir, il eut la surprise de trouver Blaise et Ron dans l'entrée, chacun portant de gros sacs.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Draco, surpris.

-Ben... commença Blaise. Je vais habiter chez Ron... Tu sais que je suis amoureux de lui et que c'est réciproque. En plus, on préfère vous laisser votre intimité à Harry et toi...

Ron acquiesça en opinant de la tête.

-Et puis, vous êtes assez bruyants... Surtout toi, Draco, d'ailleurs, s'exclama Ron en rigolant.

Draco ne put pas s'empêcher de rougir et fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Blaise donna un léger coup à Ron et le fusilla du regard.

-Tu connais le tact ? Demanda t-il d'un air un peu désespéré.

Le roux se contenta de continuer à sourire et sortit les sacs de la maison.

-La maison de Ron est à même pas deux-cents mètres et tu connais le chemin, donc si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas à venir me voir! S'exclama Blaise avant de sortir à son tour.

Draco sourit légèrement, il était content que Blaise ai trouvé quelqu'un... Le blond allait refermer la porte mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha. Il la rouvrit pour trouver Harry devant, un peu essoufflé et un sourire aux lèvres.

-Pile à temps...

Le brun entra dans la maison et posa rapidement ses affaires avant d'embrasser Draco.

-Tu m'as manqué cette après-midi... murmura t-il avec un adorable sourire.

Draco ne répondit pas et se blottit dans ses bras.

-Tu sais... Je suis vraiment heureux d'être devenu ton compagnon... Tout est bien qui finit bien on dirait...

-C'est sûr que finir avec moi, tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber... répliqua Harry avec un grand sourire.

-Pfff, répondit Draco avec un sourire aux lèvres. Mais j'avoue que c'est vrai...

Le blond voulut ajouter quelque chose mais Harry l'embrassa langoureusement tout en se dirigeant lentement vers leur chambre...

-END-

**Voilà, voilà! J'espère que ça vous aura plu! Je suis émue de finir cette fanfic mais on se retrouvera pour une prochaine histoire! **

**Gros bisous! Merci encore mille fois à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi jusqu'ici!**


End file.
